Pain and Passion
by utility - singer
Summary: An accident leads to a night of passion. What will the consequences be? Rated M for mature content
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: A discussion over the real birthdate of Georg and Maria's first child brought about the idea for this story. I do not own anything relating to the story or the characters; I just love them to pieces. Enjoy._

The soft knock on the door of his study rescued Georg von Trapp from the tortuous spiral of his own thoughts.

"Yes?" he grunted.

"Captain, it is Maria. May I come in?" Just the sound of her voice was a soothing balm to his soul.

"Just a moment," he responded, as he rose from the brown leather armchair next to the fireplace, and went to the door. He unlocked it, the tumblers seeming to echo through the silence of the rest of the house. The young woman that awaited him on the other side had no idea what a comfort she was to him, he was sure of it.

He appeared disheveled, jacket and tie gone, shirt partly open, cuffs rolled up. Just noticeable in the dim light from the single lamp was the shadow of beard darkening his cheeks. Maria felt her pulse quicken at the sight of him. It seemed as if he grew more handsome each time she saw him.

The door stood open, his hand extended inviting her inside this room that so many times had been his refuge from unpleasantness, discomfort, grief. Now, it was just as often her charm, her wit, her kindness, her beauty, that was his harbor. "Come in, please, Fraulein," his voice a bit unsteady.

She noticed the crack of emotion, and was eager to ease his guilt and his pain, in any way she could. Over the past weeks, as his temperament softened and his relationship with his children was renewed, Georg von Trapp had also captured her own heart.

"Louisa is resting comfortably now, Captain. I waited until she fell asleep to come down here," Maria said. "She'll be fine in a few days. It was very fortunate, she's just got some bruises, and those will heal quickly. By the night of the party she'll be up and around."

"Thank you." He walked to the liquor cabinet and filled a glass with whiskey. "Please, sit down. Would you, ah, care for a drink?"

"No, thank you," she replied, as she settled herself on the small sofa in front of the fireplace.

She waited to speak again until the Captain came and settled on the seat beside her.

"You know she doesn't blame you, sir. Accidents happen." Maria tried to meet his gaze, but his eyes were fixed on the richly patterned rug which covered the floor.

He wiped his hand across his brow, sweeping back the bit of hair that had tumbled across his forehead. When he rested his hand across his mouth and chin, Maria watched the unruly lock fall again. With a great deal of effort, she resisted the impulse to sweep it back herself.

"I never should have let her on that horse," The pain and regret in his voice tugged at her heart, a deep longing to comfort him pulling at her.

"That's rather unreasonable, I should think. How can you teach her to ride if you don't let her on the horse?" Her voice was gentle, but firm. Clearly, Maria didn't blame him for Louisa's accident, either. That thought gave him some level of peace. Since her arrival, he'd come to not only appreciate, but crave her opinions and and support in parenting his brood.

"She doesn't need to ride. I should have told her no." He took a sip of the brown liquid from his glass.

"To what end? So she'd resent you for telling her she can't, when you've allowed her brothers to learn?" Maria feared she'd spoken out of turn when the Captain looked away, and took another long sip of his drink. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean…."

"It's all right, Maria, you don't need to apologize. It's...I just….she could have been killed, getting thrown like that." He rose from his seat and went to the fireplace. Grabbing the poker, he squatted down and poked at the logs. After two or three prods, the biggest log broke in two, the oxygen reaching the embers inside causing the flames to flare. He tossed the poker on the hearth, but stayed where he was. After several long, silent moments, the sound of her name from his lips resonating in her head she was no longer able to resist. Maria went to him.

She stood behind him, hesitating briefly before placing her hands upon his shoulders. "But she wasn't." Her heart ached for him; he held such guilt over his treatment of the children in the long, empty years since his wife had died. In the past few weeks the children had come to their father, as if those years were simply erased from their memory banks. Clearly, the same was not true for him.

At first she feared she'd overstepped the bounds of what had become their friendship, and yet the warmth that spread through her entire body when he covered her hand with his proved that to be false. Maria knelt down and wrapped him into her embrace, wanting to be closer, to hold him and offer the comfort that felt so natural. He leaned into her, accepting the offer, as he sat down on the rug. The two stayed that way, still, both afraid to move for fear of the moment ending.

Finally the overwhelming urge to kiss her surged through him. Turning in her arms, he placed his hand at the nape of her neck, and gently guided her toward him.

A passing wave of surprise washed over her, then it quickly receded as his lips brushed against hers. Maria kissed him back, a bit shyly at first. When she felt him lick her lower lip, her mouth went on autopilot, opening to allow him entry. Every nerve tingled as he kissed her with increasing urgency, now running his hands through her soft, golden hair.

Maria didn't know what to do with her own hands, so she mirrored his actions. She was pleasantly surprised to find his hair quite soft, and in stark contrast to the roughness of the day's growth of beard on his cheeks.

The kissing paused when they each needed to catch their breath. Their eyes met, one blue pair wordlessly asking permission, the second set of blue granting it. Georg touched his forehead to hers, before he once again captured her trembling, full lips with his own, hungry for the solace Maria offered. His attraction to her had steadily grown over the past weeks to become a complete distraction from anything else that required his attention. Now, in this moment, nothing else mattered.

His mouth began to blaze a trail from her lips, across her cheek to her ear. He buried his face in her hair, breathing deeply her essence of roses and sunshine and innocence. "Maria," he murmured repeatedly, kissing his way down her neck to the hollow of her throat.

"Mmmm," she hummed, lost in the sensation of his lips on her skin, now glowing with a rosy flush. As Georg slid his hands down her body, every part of her reacted including a newly familiar ache beginning between her legs. Without thinking, she lay back on the rug, pulling him with her. He adjusted his position to lay beside her, gently caressing her breasts through the thin fabric of her dress. When he felt her arch into him in response, he moved his hand to her back and began undoing the buttons of her frock.

She again mimicked his actions, her hands moving slowly across his chest. Trying to reach his bare skin, she undid several more of the buttons until she could push the fabric aside. The warmth and strength of him beneath her hands was thrilling to her, as was his touch on her now-bare back. Maria shivered from the contact.

Pulling the front of her dress and bra away from her body, Georg slowly traveled with his mouth from her neck to her breast, taking it full in his mouth and sucking, swirling his tongue around her nipple until it stood at full attention; then moving to the other to do the same as he tweaked the first between his thumb and index finger. Her gasp of delight pleased him immensely, as did the feel of her leg wrapping around his. Her attempt to bring herself ever closer to him spurred him on. Sliding one hand up her leg under her skirts, he quickly found the place she ached the most, the wetness and heat waiting for him belying her virtue. He pushed her panties aside, slowly teasing her with his fingers, tracing her entrance before sliding first one, and then a second into her, slowly moving in and out until he felt her muscles contracting and heard her sighs of ecstasy. A swell of masculine pride at giving Maria her first orgasm surged through him.

Feeling her hands fighting to open his pants brought him partly back to reality. Did she really want him, here? Now? Like this? He stilled her efforts, and she looked up at him, ready to object. Kissing her deeply kept her from doing so, but did nothing except increase his own desire to claim her fully as his own.

In between his kisses, Maria tried to speak. "Please. . .please . . ."

"Maria?" he asked, though from the tone of her voice he was sure that she wanted him as much as he needed to be with her.

"Yes," she cried. There was nothing else in her world except for him, and her, and a craving for him deep within her.

"Oh, my love" he murmured, burying his head in her neck, licking and sucking her sweet skin.

"Can this be happening to me?" Maria sighed. She brought her hands to his head, as he looked up until their eyes met.

"Maria?" he whispered, breathless. "Is this. . .?

"Yes. Don't stop now."

They kissed again, a deep and soulful connection expressed between them. He pulled her dress and chemise off her body, then her panties tossing them into a pile. Georg parted her legs and moved between her thighs. He eased his throbbing erection into her until he reached the barrier that had never been crossed. Steeling himself against the pain of hurting her, he moved ahead in a single, driving plunge that made her cry out, whispering words of love to her as he did. He buried himself inside her, not needing to move as her muscles spasmed around the fullness of him. Once she was comfortable, he moved as gently as he was able When he finally could hold back no more, he thrust into her once, twice, then a third time before he exploded, shuddering as he spilled himself into her.

When Georg could no longer hold his full weight off of Maria, he rolled off of her onto his back. As he reached to pull her into an embrace, she was already sitting up and reaching for her clothing.

"Maria? What are you doing?" he asked as he sat up beside her. She fumbled with her dress, trying to find the way into it. When she realized he was watching her, she covered herself with it.

"Don't hide, Maria. You're beautiful." She loosened her grip on the pale pink floral fabric as he pulled it away from her body for the second time that evening.

"I'm not hiding," she lied.

"You're a terrible liar, Maria. Come here."

"But... I must go," she added. "I can't stay here with you, not like this."

He glanced around at the rest of their clothing, strewn around the floor. Looking back at Maria, his eyes met hers. God, he wanted to be lost in their blueness forever. Smiling gently at her, he agreed, handing back her dress.

"I suppose you have point. But in the morning, I want to talk about this. I want you to stay, Maria. I….I ask you, to stay." He kissed her one last time, then the two lovers quickly got dressed. Maria turned back toward the door to the main hall, but turned when Georg grabbed her arm.

"No, come up the back stairs with me. Franz will hear your footsteps on that marble floor, even if you stay barefoot. I swear, if he had an ounce of ambition he'd be a terrific spy," he muttered, almost to himself.

Georg led Maria through the rear door of his study, the existence of which was a surprise to her. "Do the children know about this passage?" she whispered.

"Only Brigitta, I believe. She sneaks down and takes books off of my shelves."

Once through the door, Maria realized it led to the stairs the maids used. As she followed her captain up the stairs, she briefly wondered if she'd be using that particular point of entry again. Her heart wished it to be so, yet her head was telling her otherwise. This encounter was certain to be the only of its kind.

He stopped when they reached the spot in the upstairs hall where his suite was separated from the children's rooms. "It's better for you to go on alone." Pulling Maria close, he dared to cup her bottom in his hands as he kissed her goodnight. She pressed into him, relishing every second spent together.

They parted, and as Maria walked quickly to her room, wondering what was to happen now?


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Georg practially ran down the stairs, eager to begin the day and talk to Maria. He arrived in the dining room to find six children and two empty chairs. He tried to mask his disappointment. He wasn't quite quick enough.

"It's all right, Father, Fraulein Maria is taking breakfast with Louisa upstairs, so she won't be alone." Brigitta announced. "I helped Liesl get Marta and Gretl ready," she added, none too proudly.

Taken aback for a moment, he realized his most observant daughter assumed he feared Louisa had gotten worse overnight. "Oh, of course," he said. "And thank you for helping your sisters, Brigitta." He looked at each of the faces around the table. "I expect all of you to be extra helpful, until Louisa is up and around again. She will need Ma - more of Fraulein Maria's attention."

"We will, Father," Friedrich reassured him, as the rest of his children murmured in agreement.

XxXxXx

After the morning meal, the children were excused to the schoolroom. Georg went directly to Louisa's room, where he found Frau Schmidt just leaving with the tray she'd brought up earlier.

"Good morning, sir. Fraulein Maria is with Louisa, she seems in a bit of pain this morning," the housekeeper offered.

"Thank you, Frau Schmidt." Georg placed one hand on the doorknob, as he knocked with the other. He entered the room without waiting for a response. "Louisa?" he called, but she didn't answer. Maria had a finger to her lips, telling him to be quiet. He almost missed that message, remembering the taste of her mouth.

Walking to Louisa's bedside, he looked down at his third-born child. Her face was pale, and her eyes closed. Georg looked toward Maria with alarm. She was quick to reassure him.

"She's fine, just very stiff and sore. She ate some breakfast, and the chamomile tea Frau Schmidt made for her should help her sleep a bit. The second day is always the worst after a fall, you know that," Maria told him. "She's still awake, just resting."

Georg smoothed Louisa's golden hair, and she opened her eyes. "Good morning, Father," she said, the aches and pains clouding her eyes and her voice.

"Good morning, darling. Perhaps after you rest this morning, your Fraulein can get you into a warm bathtub to help you feel better." He smiled ruefully as he gently touched her cheek. "I'm sorry you were hurt, Louisa."

"It wasn't your fault, Father," she consoled him. The light brightened in her hazel eyes, which were so like her mother's. "And I'll show Daisy who's boss the next time I get to ride her."

Maria saw the Captain's shoulders tense, and before he could speak she touched his arm. He glanced at her, the raised eyebrows and pursed lips both telling him now was not the time to argue with his daughter. He visibly relaxed.

"All right, now, Louisa, you rest, and perhaps after that bath later we can join your brothers and sisters downstairs for lunch." Maria moved to smooth the quilt covering the girl, when she felt his hand softly touch her shoulder. A warmth which threatened to buckle her knees flowed through her, rendering her mute.

"Yes, Louisa. And I'd like to speak with your Fraulein now, downstairs," he bent down and kissed his daughter's forehead.

"Will she come back soon?" It wasn't like Louisa to be anxious or crave company, so he knew how much she was hurting. He reassured her that her governess would return shortly, asked Maria to meet him in his study, and left the room.

XxXxXx

Maria kept him waiting just long enough for him to begin wondering if she would join him, or would try and avoid speaking with him of the turn of events the night before. He'd left the door open, and when she appeared his heart swelled.

"You wished to see me, Captain?" she asked, and waited for his reply before entering the room.

"Yes, please, and do close the door behind you," was his request.

"Of course, sir," Maria answered. She pushed the door shut quietly, and walked across the floor to where he stood, leaning against his desk, arms and legs crossed in a casual fashion. Pausing just out of his reach, she looked up at him nervously. He could tell she was trying to avoid looking at the spot where they'd made love the night before.

"And how are you feeling this morning, Maria?" The smile he gave her nearly melted her, and a vivid blush colored her face as he moved to meet her where she stood. Georg took her hands in his and brought them to his lips, kissing each of them in turn.

"Just fine, Captain," hoping her voice didn't sound as unnatural to him as it felt. _Just fine? Oh, Maria!_

Georg smiled at her with his eyes. "Perhaps you should use my given name. I think we're past formalities, don't you?" She blushed and looked at the floor.

"I'm sorry, I, um, I'm not sure what, ah, what I'm supposed to do, or say, or…" Maria stammered. _I just want to fall into your arms again, and stay there the rest of my life?_

"There isn't an instruction book, Maria. And I meant what I said last night. I want you to stay." He dropped her hands in an effort to pull her into an embrace. His warmth of his hands on her waist was enough to start her heart pounding; the sound of his voice and the look in his eyes almost made her forget how to breathe.

Maria turned away from him and walked slowly to the window, knowing Georg was following closely. Looking out over the lake was a good way for her to avoid looking at him. "I will have to stay, at least for a while, since I won't be returning to the abbey."

Georg behind her, she could feel the warmth of him through the fabric of her dress. "That's not what I meant. I want to..." Just as he was to clarify, a loud knock on the door interrupted him.

"Yes?" he called, as he went to answer the door. He opened it to find Kurt on the other side.

"I'm sorry, Father, but Louisa needs Fraulein Maria."

Before Kurt had finished his reply, Maria was standing next to Georg. "What is it, Kurt?" she asked, as she moved past his father. Georg grabbed her hand as she tried to slip past.

"We need to talk about this later, Fraulein." She nodded an acknowledgement as she followed his son out the door.

XxXxXx

After Maria had helped Louisa in the bathroom, she sat in a chair in the girl's room as she dozed. Having forgotten to grab a book or some mending to do while she kept watch, she indulged her thoughts.

The discussion the Captain had tried to have with her a little while ago confirmed what her own soreness told her; that the night before had not been simply an overly imaginative dream, but real. Maria had fantasized about such things as she and the Captain - Georg - had become better acquainted, and then friends, and somewhere along the line she knew she had fallen in love with him. There was no doubt in her mind as to her own feelings. No other word could explain how her stomach would flip, her heart would pound, her breath would hitch the minute she was in his presence. How she could sense him nearby, even when he was out of sight. The way she would find reassurance in his smile; how he valued and respected her thoughts and opinions about his children's education, their activities, their discipline.

Maria had finally found a place where she was needed, wanted, loved. She'd longed for a family of her own; first as a little girl missing her parents while living with the uncle who never wanted her around; then later, as the girls in her teaching classes became engaged and married. She'd entered the abbey after finding solace in God, believing the least she could do in return for His love and mercy was to dedicate her life to doing His work.

And yet she'd had to admit, almost since the day the Reverend Mother had sent her here to care for the von Trapp children, that her dream to be part of a family had never truly gone away. Yes, the sisters had become like a family, the elderly nuns as aunts with watchful eyes, her fellow postulants as sisters and cousins, the Reverend Mother the closest thing to a real mother that she could remember having. She had been so afraid of leaving the abbey, of leaving the safety of the stone walls, perhaps losing what she'd come to have there.

Now, she loved these seven children as if they were her own. She couldn't imagine ever leaving them. Even if she did want to go back, after last night they'd more than likely refuse her for the novitiate. Not for committing the sin, but because she knew that while she could confess to it she could never repent for it. Repentance would mean regretting what she'd done, and she couldn't imagine that she ever would. In her head she knew her happily-ever-after as the Captain's wife would not be possible; marrying not only his children's governess, but her lack of social status made it all just a fairy-tale dream for her. He would instead marry the Baroness Elsa Schraeder, a titled lady in his same world. He hadn't said so, but the entire household staff talked of nothing but when they thought he would propose to the woman.

No, Maria would cherish the one night they had shared as long as she lived.

She was interrupted from her daydreaming as Louisa began to stir, awakening from her nap. Maria stood, smoothing her skirts, and went to draw the girl a warm bath.

XxXxXx

Downstairs in his study, Georg stared at the plans before him. Thanks to the influence of his late wife's father, he'd been hired as a consultant to the British Royal Navy. With the expectation of being drawn into the war, they wanted his expertise in redesigning the cockpit of their submarines to be more efficient. Yet the more he stared, the further away from the thoughts of his work he went.

The discussion the he had tried to have with Maria had simply confused him. Maria had seemed very comfortable with him in Louisa's room, but quite anxious here in the study. He fervently hoped it wasn't because she had regrets over their having been intimate the night before. There was no doubt in his mind as to his own feelings. Upon his return from Vienna when she had set him straight with an honest appraisal of his relationship with the children, they had quickly become better acquainted. They had soon become friends, and somewhere along the line he knew he had fallen in love with her. No other word could explain how his pulse would race and his heart would pound the minute she was in his presence. How he could hear her gorgeous voice, even when she was out of sight. The way she would reassure him with her smile; how it pleased him that she had become a mother figure to each of his children, learning about them and coming to love each of them as individuals. How much he desired her, and wanted to have more children with her.

Last night she had come to him with comfort, and he made a plea to the Almightly that she knew how much he cherished her, and she not feel he had taken advantage of her. And on the chance that perhaps she did regret it and would not welcome a relationship with him, he knew he would cherish his one night with her for the rest of his life.


	3. Chapter 3

"Louisa, if you want to feel better you need this liniment. I don't like the smell either, but it really will help with the muscle aches." Finally the teenager agreed to have the ointment applied, and Louisa and Maria made their way, slowly, to the dining room to meet the rest of the family for lunch.

When they arrived, Maria helped Louisa sit in her chair before going to her own. She could feel Georg's eyes on her, she wished she was able to acknowledge him beyond general pleasantries. Taking her usual seat directly across from him, she couldn't help but look up into those same eyes when he requested she say the grace. Even though she could hardly breathe, she agreed.

"We thank you, Father, for the meal we are about to receive. Amen."

Thankfully, the children began to talk excitedly with Louisa and each other, glad to see their sister out of bed, just a day after her frightening fall.

"Now we can keep practicing our surprise," Kurt announced loudly.

His siblings groaned, as his father asked, "What surprise is that, Kurt?"

The children immediately silenced themselves, and most of them turned to look at Maria.

She looked from the Captain to each of the children, then back at him. "Oh, nothing. Just something between the children and me."

Georg smiled at her and winked. "Another surprise you're keeping from me, Fraulein? I thought we were finished with all of that."

"Oh. Well, it won't stay a surprise too much longer, will it, children?" They all nodded, and went back to their meals.

As the little girls were finishing the last of their fruit, Georg rose and excused himself. "I'm sorry to leave you all to your surprise preparation this afternoon, but I have an appointment in town. Fraulein, I may not be back in time for dinner. But I do expect we'll have our usual meeting this evening?" he said. The questioning tone took her by surprise.

Maria's eyes met his, and she had to make an effort to keep her voice at its normal pitch and volume. "Yes, Captain, of course." He held her rapt in his gaze for another long moment as they smiled at one another, and he left the room.

XxXxXx

The children happily spent the afternoon in the schoolroom, Louisa seated in a chair, as they practiced a song to sing for the party their father was hosting in just two nights' time. The song, with simple dance steps, was the surprise Kurt had very nearly given away.

Maria knew that their father had refused to allow them to sing in public for applause and acclaim - - - and perhaps money, as Herr Detweiler had hinted - - - but she felt she knew him well enough that he'd think singing in their own home for the amusement of his family and friends would be acceptable.

Once Louisa had had enough of the activity, the governess and her charges headed outside into the warm sunshine. Settling Louisa on a blanket, the other children went off to amuse themselves while Maria opened her mending basket. She was an accomplished seamstress, so mending zippers, replacing buttons, and raising the him on one of Brigitta's dresses to a length appropriate for Marta were tasks that went quickly.

Tucked into the bottom of the basket, a piece of material caught her eye. Taking it between her fingers, the scrap of old drapery fabric made her smile. The children had been so happy to finally be allowed to _be_ children, and they'd learned to love one another during the time that their father had been away. Those very playclothes had provided the catalyst for breaking the barrier between them all-if he hadn't gotten angry with her, sending the children in to change and begin their song for the Baroness before he could stop them, who knows what would have happened?

The thought of the Baroness changed Maria's smile to a frown. The Captain - - - _Georg, would she ever get used to his given name?_ \- - - hadn't mentioned her since the lady had left town to attend the funeral of an elderly cousin or aunt, Maria couldn't remember which. Hardly surprising, since the Baroness rarely spoke directly to either Maria or any of the children. Sleeping late, lunches in town, late afternoon naps; it seemed the only time she was with the family was during the dinner hour, and then afterward spent the evening with Georg and Herr Detweiler. If the rumors around the villa were true, and the Captain was "seriously considering marrying the woman", well, Maria wasn't quite sure how well that would work out. And certainly now, after what had happened last night. . .

She let out a deep and audible sigh, attracting Louisa's attention. "What's wrong, Fraulein Maria? I don't think I've ever seen you looking so sad."

Maria turned and looked at the girl, noticing not for the first time that she looked nothing like her father although she was the most like him in personality and temperament.

"Oh, nothing, Louisa. I was just thinking some things over." Maria inwardly cringed at having left herself open to more questions.

"What sort of things?" Just the question Maria didn't want to answer.

"Hmm . . . I don't know, really," she stalled. "I suppose just that I'll miss you all when it comes time for me to leave." It was the most honest answer she had.

"Maybe you won't have to leave. Maybe you could convince Father to keep you after September," Louisa suggested.

"When you return to school you won't need a governess, Louisa."

"Why not? We've always had one before when we were in school. And since we like you, there's no reason for him to send you back to the Abbey."

Maria took a moment to gather her thoughts. "Well, I suppose we'll have to think about that one," she said, hoping to end the discussion. "I'm going to help you up, then go collect your brothers and sisters, I think it is time we all get washed up and dressed for dinner."

XxXxXx

As he'd thought, the Captain was not in time for dinner. The children and Maria went through the usual evening routine, and after Maria tucked in the two youngest, said goodnight to Liesl, and checked a second time on Louisa, she went downstairs.

Frau Schmidt was just about to start up the stairs as Maria came down them. "There you are, Fraulein. The Captain has asked me to tell you that he's arrived home, and is waiting for you in his study."

The butterflies that had taken up residence in her belly recently began to flutter their wings. "Thank you, Frau Schmidt. I was just going to see if he'd returned."

Once again, she found herself knocking on the door to the study, but this time she didn't need to wait for the door to be unlocked. It opened almost before she'd brought her hand down to her side.

"Hello." She couldn't tell if it was the captivating blue of his eyes, the dimple on his cheek that appeared when he smiled, or the richness of his baritone voice that left her lightheaded.

"Would you care to join me for a walk beside the lake, Fraulein?" The title which at one time was spoken with a roll of the eyes, or as a sharp rebuke, now dripped like honey off his tongue as a term of endearment.

He noticed her eyes glow at the prospect of being outside. Georg adored how the things he valued seemed to be passions Maria shared; home, family, faith, country.

"That would be lovely," she replied. He held out his arm, and she took it as he led her out toward the terrace. At first he started down toward the iron gates blocking off the boat launch, but as soon as they hit the shadows of the trees just before it, Georg took Maria's hand in his and led her across the lawn toward the gazebo.

"I thought we were going to walk beside the lake?" she asked, as they entered the glass-walled structure. The way the moonlight reflected off of the walls made a quiet retreat in daytime utterly romantic after dark.

"Oh, we will," he replied, his hands now upon her waist and drawing her into an embrace. "But first things first." His words drifted into the night as he kissed her, nearly sighing in relief when she returned the gesture. As the day had worn on, Georg had almost convinced himself that any overtures he made would be rebuffed. Her lips on his and her arms sliding up the front of his jacket to wrap around his neck pushed those concerns out of his mind.

Long moments of sweet, slow, sensual kissing left both of them dizzy with desire. Georg walked over to a bench and sat, inviting Maria to join him.

She nestled into his side, fitting perfectly under his arm, her head falling to his shoulder.

He kissed the top of her head. "So, about last night," he began, his voice husky, and richer than usual. "As I said, I want you to stay, Maria. I love you. Almost from the moment I met you."

Maria remembered his whispered words from the night before, her heart pounding. She hadn't quite dared to believe them, but here he was saying them again.

He raised his hand to her face, stroking her cheek with his thumb before gently touching her chin, turning her to look him in the eye.

"I want to marry you, Maria."

Maria's eyes flew open wide in disbelief. "You don't have to say that, just because we . . .we . . ."

"Because we made love?" She blushed at the words, even while she nodded in agreement. He smiled again at her innocence. "Maria, I told you. I love you." He took her hand and placed it over his heart. "And I want to spend every night for the rest of my life loving you."

"I . . . but . . .you can't."

He laughed softly. "Of course I can, why would you say that?"

Her eyes expressed her distress. "Because men like you can't marry poor, common girls like me. I know what people would think."

Georg sat up a bit straighter. "Maria, you should know that I don't give a damn what people think."

"I also know that men like you marry women like the Baroness Schraeder." As she said the words she turned her face away and closed her eyes.

 _Dammit._

With the single utterance of her name, Maria had made him realize that he hadn't thought of Elsa, the Baroness Schraeder, since she'd left the villa the week before for the funeral of a distant relative in Innsbruck. Was that right? He'd barely paid attention to his guest since they'd arrived from her home in Vienna, so when she said she was leaving for a few days he thought nothing of it.

Even though he'd been keeping company with Elsa for the better part of a year, he'd never mentioned marriage to her. In fact, lately she'd been hinting and he was refusing to take the bait. While she had indeed been kind enough, friend enough to save him from drowning in the pit of his own grief and self-pity, he didn't really think of her romantically, or sexually for that matter. That part of him had died with his children's mother. At least he'd thought it had, and he was content to go on remembering the once-in-a-lifetime marriage he'd had with Agathe. Until Maria.

"Why do you say that? I've never said anything about marrying Elsa," he objected, a bit more strongly than he'd intended. Maria jumped at the vehemence with which he spoke.

"No, but the entire staff here has been speculating how long it would be until you did. And that party you're hosting, isn't that for her?" Maria now not only sounded sad but confused.

"No, well, yes, I suppose," he agreed, remembering how Elsa had asked him to give one during her visit in front of the children, and they were so excited at the idea that he felt he couldn't really say no. "But I've never spoken of marriage with her, it never crossed my mind."

Maria sat quietly for a moment before laying her head back on his shoulder. Georg held her closely, one hand rubbing light circles across her back.

"Now that we've gotten that out of the way, would you do something for me?" He asked Maria.

"Yes?"

"That meeting I went to today, it was with officers from the British Navy. I told you I'd been doing some work for them."

"I remember that, yes," she replied.

"At the end of the week, I need to meet with some of them. I assume I'll be gone to Vienna for about a week or so." He stood up and began pacing the floor. "I'd like you to consider my proposal while I'm away."

Maria rose to meet him in the middle of the gazebo, the light from the moon now directly overhead giving everything a silver glow. She was sure that once he'd had time to think about what the consequences of marrying her would be, he'd change his mind. Nevertheless, she agreed. The words were barely spoken before he reclaimed her mouth with his own.

"Yes, I will."


	4. Chapter 4

The next two days saw a flurry of activity, as the Baroness Schraeder returned to the villa and preparations for the 'grand and glorious party' began in earnest. Maria was content to spend all of her time with the children and out of the way of the socialite. She was both surprised and pleased when the children's father chose to spend his days with them, rather than attending to his social obligations as host.

It was on the second afternoon, in the hours leading up to the party, that found them out of doors. The two adults sat on the terrace together engaging in easy conversation while they watched five of the children playing some sort of tag on the lawn; Brigitta had stayed behind in the house to play cards with Louisa. It had been decided Louisa would take things easy, so that she could participate in the singing and dancing at the party.

"So tell me, Captain," Maria began, "why are you hiding in plain sight out here, rather than in there, taking charge of the arrangements?"

"Ha! I thought I'd told you - I'd sooner be keel-hauled than be involved in preparing for that party," he answered. "I find it tortuous." He leaned in closer, so close that Maria looked around to see if anyone could see them.

"Besides, Fraulein," he purred into her ear. "The view in the garden here is simply too beautiful to miss."

Maria could feel herself flushing, with both embarrassment and. . .pride? It did thrill her knowing that Georg found her attractive. Yet she had no idea how to respond, and he misinterpreted her silence.

"I apologize, I've made you uncomfortable." He sighed, then moved to stand. "I should probably just go back to work, and leave you alone with the children," he said, looking toward the house.

"No! Please," she objected, reflexively placing her hand on his arm. "Don't go. The children love having you with them."

"Only the children?" The look he gave her was sweet and smoldering and when he placed his free hand over hers, his touch again made her quiver as if she were made of jelly.

She had the passing thought to tease him but honesty won out. "No. Not only the children." The sparkle in her eyes told him everything he needed to know, but he was greatly pleased to hear her say it. Georg thought about asking if she'd reconsidered his proposal, but quickly decided against it. Instead they sat in a comfortable silence, the looks shared between them saying what they couldn't express in words.

The children's shouts coming from edge of the grass interrupted them. "Father, Fraulein Maria, come quick!" He was up like a shot, Maria following closely. They ran to where there children were gathered in a semi-circle, looking into the garden. Tucked there under the greenery was a snake. Maria backed away, but couldn't help laughing when the children asked if they could bring it inside to keep Louisa company.

Their father chuckled as well. "I don't think that's a very good idea, he's much happier where he is. And I doubt Louisa is fast enough now to catch him if he slithers away, so which of you would touch him?" he said. "Now, you probably should all go inside and get cleaned up for your dinner, before your Fraulein gets you ready for the party." Maria turned to follow, and she looked back and smiled when she saw Georg wink at her.

XxXxXx

Maria found the children on the terrace, after having looked everywhere else she could think of. The party was well underway, and she had hoped to rehearse the children one last time before they would perform a song for their father and his friends.

"Why didn't you children tell me you could dance?" she asked. While they'd easily learned the routine she'd taught them for their song, the older children clearly knew how to waltz.

The change in music from inside the ballroom caught their collective attention. "What's that they're playing?"

"Oh, that's the Laendler," Maria replied. "A traditional Austrian folk dance."

"Show me?" Kurt seemed quite eager to learn. She demurred, but the boy was so sweetly insistent she couldn't say no. Maria showed him the beginning bow and curtsy, then took his hand, counting out the steps until the first turn. The boy was considerably shorter, so it didn't quite work. But before she knew what was happening, a hand in a white kid glove appeared and she looked up into eyes as blue as the summer sky. Smiling shyly, she took Georg's hand.

XxXxXx

He could hardly believe his luck, finding the ones he loved most gathered on the terrace. The atmosphere inside had been stifling, not from heat but discomfort. Georg hadn't felt so ill-at-ease in his own home since, well, since Maria had arrived and changed everything. Chuckling as he watched his younger son trying to dance with her, he snapped on his gloves and cut in on him, delighting in the opportunity to spend even just a few moments with Maria.

She moved gracefully, as if she had been dancing all her life. Twisting and turning in his arms, each time they came together he pulled her closer. The memory of her moving beneath him just a few nights ago made him miss a step, but he quickly recovered. As they neared the end of the dance, the two slowed and then stopped, staring into each others' eyes. Georg craved the feel of her mouth, and yet he was frozen to the spot.

Maria recognized the look in his eyes; it was the same dark passion she'd seen the night of Louisa's fall, just before Georg had kissed her. She felt herself leaning into him when a slight, cooling breeze swept by and made her remember where she was - on the terrace, in front of the children, with at least one hundred people just steps away. Retreating from him, she made a lame excuse for stopping. "I. . .I don't remember any more." Their bodies were no longer touching yet their eyes stayed locked together. They remained that way, even as Brigitta announced to Maria, "Your face is all red."

She raised her hands to her cheeks, feeling the heat of their flush. "I guess I'm not very used to dancing." Georg smiled tenderly, and she returned his with her own. The look they shared lasted until another voice was heard.

"That was beautifully done. What a lovely couple you make." Elsa Schraeder had seen them.

Maria's stomach seemed to hit the floor, and a chill ran through her. Georg was clearly flustered, and suggested the children say goodnight. Maria told him it was time for the surprise, and they'd be ready for it in just a moment, then followed the children around to the front of the house.

XxXxXx

Clearly uncomfortable, Georg pretended there was nothing amiss as he walked with Elsa back into the house. Telling her their time together was at an end was a conversation he was planning to put off until he returned her to Vienna the following morning. There, he would leave Max with Elsa, and go on to his meeting with British naval officers.

Maria's voice rang out over the noise of the crowded ballroom. "Ladies and gentlemen, the children of Captain von Trapp wish to say goodnight." Georg rushed to follow where she had disappeared into the hallway, Elsa close on his heels.

He watched-and made mental note to tell Kurt he was indeed surprised-as the proud father he was. Despite his faults and failings, his children were marvelous and talented and he loved them beyond measure. As he watched each of them step forward to sing a line that hinted at their personalities, he also was filled with love for the young woman who had taught them so well. Glancing repeatedly to the corner where Maria stood offering them her support, he couldn't wait to tell her, to show her how much he treasured her. As the children made their exit into the corridor leading to their rooms, Maria finally looked in his direction. Time seemed to stand still for a few moments as they stared into each other's eyes, before the guests interrupted with all sorts of compliments for himself and his children. Georg wanted nothing more than to give all the credit to the governess, which she richly deserved.

XxXxXx

Maria felt someone grab her elbow as she went to follow the children upstairs. She turned to find Herr Detweiler holding on to her, alternately speaking very fast to the Baroness, to the Captain, and to herself. He wanted her to be his partner at dinner? She quickly said no, but he interrupted her to have Georg persuade her. Maria looked plaintively at him, hoping he would send her upstairs. Nothing would be worse than sitting at dinner watching him with the Baroness.

She again declined, saying she had nothing appropriate to wear, which was indeed the case. The women in attendance all had beautful, flowing gowns, and the Baroness herself looked like a golden goddess from mythology. Maria was shocked when Georg dismissed her with a wave of his hand, "You can if you want to, Fraulein", and turned back to speak with an elderly couple. At a loss for what to do, she muttered, "well, all right," and ran up the stairs as quickly as possible.

Once in her room, she took off the dress she'd been wearing, and opened the wardrobe to look for something that would suffice. Really, she had nothing, her nicest dress being a light blue chiffon that wasn't appropriate for anything more formal than a family dinner at home.

A knock on the door surprised her. "Come in." The door opened to reveal Baroness Schraeder.

"Excuse me, my dear, but I thought perhaps you could use some help?" She sounded pleasant enough, but Maria was puzzled as to why she was there when the two women had hardly spoken before.

"That's very kind of you, Baroness," she began, when Liesl knocked on the open door. The women turned to look at her.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Fraulein Maria, but we've been waiting for you. Louisa needs you, I think she hurt herself again during the song."

Maria grabbed her robe, pulling it on over her chemise. She wasn't happy that Louisa was in pain again, but she was quite relieved at having a reason to stay upstairs. As she followed Liesl out into the hall, she called back to the Baroness.

"Please tell Herr Detweiler I won't be able to join him for dinner, the children need me."

Walking toward the children's wing, Maria peppered Liesl with questions. She'd wondered why, during the song, Louisa had held her arms oddly close to her body during her solo line. When they got to the room the girl shared with Brigitta, Maria found her nearly in tears.

"Fraulein, my whole back feels like a giant is squeezing it," she choked out.

"Like the giant in "Jack and the Beanstalk?" Gretl asked, quite seriously.

"Don't be silly, Gretl. Giants aren't real," Kurt told her, which cause Gretl to huff before Maria stepped in to stop them.

"All right, both of you, that's enough. You all did a wonderful job tonight, and I'm very proud of you. But now it is time for bed. Boys, go to your room. Liesl, if you could please take Marta and Gretl and read them a story, I can get some warm compresses for Louisa." Each of the children moved to say goodnight with a hug or a kiss or both, and soon Maria was left with just Brigitta and Louisa.

"Brigitta, could you help Louisa out of her party dress and then to lay face down on her bed. She won't need her nightgown until we warm up her muscles and put the liniment on."

XxXxXx

After several hours, Louisa had relaxed enough to fall into a fitful sleep, joining Brigitta who had nodded off not long after she helped her sister undress. Maria herself was exhausted, yet she was still wide awake and knew sleep would elude her for a while yet. Thinking perhaps a cup of tea would ease her mind, she made her way to the kitchen.

The kitchen was quiet, quite a contrast to the activity earlier in the evening. Maria brewed her tea, then took the cup and made her way to the hall, intending to go to her room. A soft thud followed by curse words broke the silence of the rest of the villa. Turning to see where the noises came from, Maria noticed light shining from under the door to the study. She went and knocked softly on the door.

"Captain? I mean, Georg? Are you all right?" She tried the knob, and the door swung open. Georg was sitting behind his desk, papers everywhere. Still dressed in his formalwear, he looked up as she entered the room.

"Yes, yes, I just can't find. . . ." he exhaled strongly, running his fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry, Maria, come in, please. I was looking for some papers that I need for my meeting." Opening yet another drawer and digging through it, the "Ah-HA!" he exclaimed told her he found whatever it was he'd been searching for. He held the papers aloft, before adding them to a leather book on the top of the desk. "You must be my lucky charm." He rose from the brown leather chair and crossed the room to stand in front of her. "Why are you up so late? Elsa said you needed to stay with the children, so I thought you'd gone to sleep hours ago."

"No, I came down for some tea. It took quite a while to settle Louisa, she had some muscle spasms." She noticed the look of concern on his face, and quickly reassured him. "She's fine, she just was jumping around a bit too much with all of the singing and dancing. Some warm compresses and some massaging, and she was feeling much better."

The thought of Maria's touch on his own bare skin sent him reeling. He took the teacup from her hand, and set it down on a nearby table before pulling her into an embrace. He leaned closer to her, caressing her cheek with his lips as he whispered. "Ah, yes, the surprise performance. I was very much impressed, Fraulein. My children did a marvelous job, and you are just wonderful with them."

"They are wonderful children, Captain," she told him, as she began to play with the lapels of his formal jacket. "And they will be very happy to hear you were pleased with their performance."

"And you, Fraulein? Were you pleased?" His lips grazed her bare neck as he waited for her answer.

"Mmmm-hmmm, yes," Maria sighed. At long last, his mouth moved to hers. Her eagerness at their kiss thrilled him, assured him again that his advances were welcomed. As if that weren't enough, he felt the delicate touch of her hands on the most sensitive parts of his neck as she made her way into his thick, dark hair.

Pausing between kisses, he dared to make a request. "Stay with me tonight?" He hadn't intended the question to make her stop her touches, and when she brought her hands down he feared she would decline.

Maria looked at him for a long moment, her blues eyes searching his face. The first words she'd heard describing Georg were _fine and brave_. She reached up and traced the outline of his Maria Theresia cross before slowly nodding her assent.

Georg led her up the back staircase again, but this time at his suite instead of leaving her to continue to her own room alone, he opened the door and gestured her to enter. He turned on a nearby lamp, before closing and locking the door.

The space was clearly designed for him; deep blue and gold, dark furniture, masculine. It even smelled like his cologne, a heady mix of sandalwood, pine, and mint that Maria had come to adore. She continued looking around the space, as her lover removed the medals adorning his jacket and placed them carefully back into their leather case. The snap of the box closing made her turn around to see him taking of his tailcoat and white tie. He was less careful with his clothing, tossing both on a chair, then kicking off his shoes.

It was when he reached to undo the studs holding his shirt closed that Maria went to him, moving his hands aside to remove them herself. She fumbled with the first, then defly removed the rest. Georg took them from her, and placed them on the table along with the cufflinks he'd unfastened.

The white shirt joined the jacket on the chair, as he took Maria's hands in his and led her to his bed.

The robe she'd grabbed on the way out of her room earlier was barely held closed by a tie at her waist. Removing it from her body, he let it fall to the floor. Her chemise was next, a few buttons down her back were easily undone and that, too, puddled at her feet. She had long before removed the stockings she wore, but her garter belt, bra and panties were all in place covering what he most longed to see. They were simple and utilitarian, nothing like the luxurious things he wanted to provide her and yet she was more desirable than any other woman he knew. Stripping her of these final garments, he lay her down on the bed so he could admire her body. "My God, Maria, you are so beautiful, so perfect," he murmured, slowly sweeping his fingers from her shoulders to her hips, teasing her breasts until they stood firm, daring him to take them in his mouth.

"Now you," Maria challenged. "I want to see you." He quickly removed his pants and socks, leaving his silk boxers for her. He craved her touch, she indulged that longing quickly, pulling away his shorts and taking the most obvious evidence of his arousal in her hand. She was astonished that something so hard could be so soft at the same time.

They spent what seemed like hours gently exploring each other, touching, kissing, licking; sighs of ecstasy punctuated with gentle prompts of "more", "yes", and one final exclamation of "Maria!" as Georg let go with the hottest, longest release of his life. After, they lay there, spent, limbs entangled, skin glistening, both overcome with emotion. Georg held her gently, kissed her forehead, her eyelids, her nose before they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Georg had gotten less than two hours of sleep when the alarm rang, yet he felt more alive than he had in years. The reason was curled next to him, her bare back close against his torso, her hands holding onto the arm he'd draped across her waist during the night. Moving to get up would wake her, he knew. Not wanting to startle her he began slowly, kissing the soft skin of her shoulder, his lips traveling to the spot behind her ear. As she began to stir she wriggled even closer, and he could feel himself grow hard. He feared that if he didn't get out of the bed immediately he would stay there with her all day.

"Maria, darling, I have to get up now," he whispered, not sure if she could hear. He removed his arm from her body, and when he did she turned toward him. Sleep still clouded her eyes, her hair mussed. It seemed the most natural thing in the world to both of them, waking together to face the day.

"I know." Her voice was wistful. "How long will you be gone, again?"

"A week or so, maybe less if I've given them what they want." Georg leant down to kiss her forehead. "I'll miss you."

Maria reached up to stroke his cheek, rubbing her thumb over the morning beard. He held her hand in place, kissing her palm. Her admission, "I'll miss you, too" made him grin.

"What?" she inquired at his expression. He answered by kissing his way up her arm, until his mouth made a sharp left at her bicep and covered her breast. She gasped as he suckled her, his hands sliding down her body to find the warm, wet nest between her thighs. That she was so responsive to his touch thrilled him, in just minutes they both were ready. He slid inside her, she arched upward to take all of him, wrapping her long, strong legs around his hips and meeting him, thrust for thrust. It didn't take long for breathing to become quick and shallow, sounds of their lovemaking filling the room as they came together within minutes. They clung together for many moments afterward, sharing kiss after kiss.

Finally, Georg made the move to go. "I wish I could stay," he told her, stroking her hair softly.

Maria ran her fingers through the hair on his chest before raising her eyes to meet his. "I know, but you'll be back soon, right?"

"As soon as possible, love." Placing a sweet, chaste kiss upon her pink lips, he rose and went to shower.

Maria had put her underthings and robe back on, and was waiting when he came back out, freshly shaved and fully dressed. She went to him, needlessly straightening his tie, just to be close to him. Georg wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Now, Fraulein, I'm leaving you in command," he said with a wink and a grin.

She grinned. "Yes, Captain."

"I'd better get going. I was going to suffer the consequences of making Max and Elsa rise at an ungodly early hour for the drive, so if I keep them waiting any longer. . ." he sighed, rubbing small circles on her back.

"You'd best not keep them, then. I'll wait here until you're gone. I can get back to my room before the children wake up." Maria turned her face up toward his, and Georg kissed her tenderly.

"Goodbye, Maria. I love you."

She looked up at him again, her eyes bright. "I love you, too." He hugged her even more tightly, then kissed her once more before breaking away. Maria followed him, staying out of sight as he left the room and closed the door. Muffled voices faded as they went down the hall, and Maria waited until all was quiet before slipping out of Georg's room to return to her own.

XxXxXx

The week Georg was gone went without a hitch. Maria and the children reverted back to the schedule they'd kept in the first weeks she was at the villa-schoolwork in the morning, followed by adventures in the afternoons. All of them enjoyed riding bikes, rowing on the lake, and picnicking on Maria's mountain just as much as before. Now, however, there was one major difference-they missed their father more than ever.

"Fraulein Maria? When will Father come home?" Gretl plopped herself down on the blanket beside her governess and snuggled under her arm. "I like it when he comes on picnics here with us."

Maria smiled at her. "I'm sure you do, sweetheart. And he enjoys it too," she reassured the girl. "He'll be back in a day or two, so next week we can do this again." Hugging the five year old to her, she stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head, thinking to herself how much she also enjoyed the company of their father on their outings. As the girl slowly felt heavier against her, and her breathing relaxed, Maria knew she'd fallen asleep. Still cradling Gretl to her, she watched as the other six occupied themselves-the boys playing ball, Marta collecting flowers with Liesl while they steered clear of Louisa with her bug jar, Brigitta absorbed in yet another book she'd taken from her father's study. _Only Brigitta, she sneaks down and takes books off my shelves._

Memories of the night she and Georg had given in to the undeniable attraction between them flooded Maria's senses so intensely she could almost feel his lips on her skin, see the passion in his eyes, hear the low rumble of his voice as he'd talked her through her first time. Spending his last night at home in his bed, waking in his arms the next morning, and knowing how right it felt made her decision easier. Smiling to herself, she could hardly wait for his arrival home, to give him her answer to his proposal.

XxXxXx

That night at dinner, the children were happily chatting regarding what they wanted to do first when their father returned. Their excitement in knowing that there would be no guests this time almost overwhelmed them, and Maria had difficulty in trying to get them quiet enough to finish their meals. It was especially difficult, because she was at least as excited as they were but didn't want to let on quite how much she'd missed him.

It was as they were finishing their dessert of chocolate cake that the doorbell was heard, and shortly afterward Franz appeared in the doorway to the dining room.

"A telegram, Fraulein," he said, his voice the dull monotone he always used.

"Oh, well, I'm sure if you leave it on the Captain's desk he'll see it when he arrives home," Maria suggested.

"No, Fraulein, it is for you." He walked stiffly to her, handed her the folded paper, then silently left the room. Maria looked at the paper in her hand, not sure what to think. She'd never received one before. The Captain had received several, all of them for business save the one that called him to Vienna her first night at the villa. On the rare occasions one was received at the Abbey, it nearly always contained news for a Sister about the death of a relative. Maria had no sense of how long she sat, staring.

Liesl broke the silence, as all the children watched their governess carefully. "Fraulein, shouldn't you open it, to see what it says?"

Startled from her trepidation, she muttered, "Oh, yes, of course,", slowly unfolding the telegram to see the message it contained.

NEED DRYDOCK VISIT STOP NO WORD ON RETURN STOP WILL WRITE SOON STOP

Reading it to herself, then reading again several more times, Maria cleared her throat. "Well, it seems your father has to stay a bit longer than he'd thought, and will write soon." She bit her lip, in an effort to hide her own disappointment.

The children expressed their upset loudly, prompting Maria to urge them upstairs to get ready for bed. This evening she began the bedtime ritual with the little ones-Marta and Gretl were too young to be concerned, but were disappointed their beloved father was going to be delayed. After two stories and several lullabies, Maria moved to the boys, then Brigitta and Louisa.

Liesl was in their room with them, which was no surprise to the governess. Often she would find these three girls together, and it warmed her heart to know how close they were. This night, she merely gave them each a kiss on the cheek, and asked Liesl to make sure the others had lights out in fifteen minutes.

Walking to her own room, Maria was suddenly overwhelmed with fatigue. As she entered the bedroom and then closed the door behind her, she reached into her pocket and pulled out the telegram. Unfolding it, she sat in the chair near the window, kicking off her shoes and tucking her legs beneath her. Seven long days since her Captain had left, nearly two weeks since Louisa's fall had been the catalyst for the sea-change in their relationship. Her last thought before falling into a deep sleep was how very much she loved him.

XxXxXx

Maria awoke with a start, the cause unknown until she realized she needed to use the bathroom desperately. A glance at the clock told her it was nearly time to rise, so after relieving the terrible pressure in her bladder, she turned the taps on for a shower and disrobed. She'd known she was tired, but never before had she been so exhausted that she'd fallen asleep in a chair, fully clothed. She stepped under the spray of warm water, the frenzy of drops relaxing the muscles of her back, slightly cramped from the awkward position she'd been in throughout the night. As she turned to face the water, she nearly yelped as the comforting pressure suddenly felt like razor blades slicing at her breasts. What could have made her so sore, _there?_ On the train ride back down the mountain Gretl had bumped her, several times, hard enough to have made Maria gasp. That must have been it. Drying off and then dressing, she went to get the children up to start the day.


	6. Chapter 6

As the weeks went by, and the children and Maria waited each day for word from the Captain. September was fast approaching, Maria knew she should go to the Abbey to inform the Reverend Mother of her desire, and now her need, to remain with the von Trapps. With no idea of when their father would return, she now would be not only their governess but their de facto parent, enrolling Gretl in kindergarten and readying the older ones for the start of the new semester. It had been decided that they would make a day of it, the first stop being the primary school, next the Abbey, and for their best behavior and cooperation, a stop at the children's favorite ice cream shop afterward.

That morning, Maria woke feeling fine but when tried to get out of bed became so dizzy she had to sit back down. Trying to find her bearings, she took an inventory-not feverish, no aches and pains or anything else to indicate illness coming on. Well, except for her increasingly sensitive breasts and the feeling of tiredness she couldn't seem to shake. Perhaps she just needed to eat breakfast. Standing up more slowly this time, she saw a few stars but nothing like the first time. Suddenly, her mouth began to water and she could taste the bile rising in her throat as she ran to the bathroom. As Maria washed up, she wondered if it could be related to Marta's tummy aches the day before, though Marta hadn't actually gotten sick. Dismissing it, she dressed for their outing and went to wake the children.

At the breakfast table the children hungrily devoured eggs, sausages, toast, pastries, and fruit. Maria sat looking at her plate, nibbling at the toast and sippng tea. Hungry as she was, none of it was at all appealing, and she eventually offered her portions to Kurt, so the food didn't go to waste.

"Aren't you feeling well, Fraulein Maria?" Brigitta inquired, which came as no surprise to the governess.

Not wanting to worry the children, she skirted the question. "I'm sure I'm fine, Brigitta, just a bit tired. I suppose I haven't been sleeping well," she added, though it wasn't quite the truth. She was sleeping very well, and more than usual, she simply was not waking feeling rested. Maria sought to change the subject. "Now then, if everyone is finished eating, let's get on our way, all right?"

XxXxXx

By the time they reached town, Maria was kicking herself for deciding to do so much in a single day. The bus ride alone had been exhausting, she couldn't imagine how she was going to get through the rest of what needed doing. First, to the primary school to register Gretl. Liesl and Friedrich agreed to keep the younger ones under their watchful eyes while Maria and Gretl entered the school.

The office was to the right just inside the main entrance, and the two walked in. Maria didn't know which of them was more anxious, not knowing what to expect. She was relieved to find a kind-faced older woman behind a low wooden desk.

"May I help you?" her voice was as kind as her face, and Maria felt instantly at ease.

"Yes, we're here to register for the new kindergarten term." The woman handed her some forms to fill out, and Maria sat on a nearby chair, Gretl shyly clinging to her. Filling out as much of the information as she could, she returned the papers to the desk. The woman looked over the forms quickly. "I'm sorry dear, there seems to be a lot of information missing," she began, then looked back at the first paper. "Oh, I see," she looked at Gretl, smiling. "You're a von Trapp child." She turned to Maria, smiling. "You must be the governess I've been hearing about."

Maria's surprise must have shown on her face, as the woman continued. "I know some of the guests who were at the party. I understand you've been working wonders with the children." She placed the papers on her desk. "Never mind about the missing information, I'll look up the little one's siblings and get the rest of it. Have a lovely day." Turning to Gretl, she added, "and we will look forward to seeing you on the first day of school." Gretl smiled sweetly before looking up at her governess, and Maria thanked the woman profusely as she took Gretl's hand and returned to the others.

The next stop planned was to the Abbey, which wasn't far from the school the youngest von Trapps attended. The group stopped at the gates of the massive stone structure, and Maria allowed Kurt to pull the rope to ring the bell. She was relieved when it only took a minute or two for Sister Margaretta to respond.

"Hello? May I help you?...Oh, Maria! I'm so happy to see you. Do come in," the older nun said, as she unlocked the gates. Maria allowed the children to enter first, and smiled when Friedrich insisted she go ahead of him. He was becoming such a gentleman, and so like his father. Maria knew Georg would be proud, and made a mental note to tell him when he returned.

"Thank you, Sister. I was hoping to see the Reverend Mother, I do have so much to tell her. I'm sorry I didn't call ahead, but there wasn't time."

"I'm sure that's fine, Maria, I do believe she'll always find time for you. Come this way, all of you." Sister Margaretta turned toward the hall leading to the Reverend Mother's office. Maria stopped her briefly.

"Oh, dear, I seem to have forgotten my manners. Sister, these are the von Trapp children. Children, Sister Margaretta was one of my mentors here at the Abbey. Liesl, would you mind introducing your brothers and sisters? I'm afraid I need to freshen up before I meet with the Mother." Maria didn't wait for the teenager to answer before she ducked into a plain door along the hall.

She was regretting not eating more at breakfast, for now her stomach was crying with hunger. Maria splashed water on her face hoping it would help her feel a bit more composed. When she returned to the hall, she found the children had made fast friends with Sister Margaretta.

They arrived at the door to the Reverend Mother's office, and the Sister knocked before before being called to enter. After a few moments, she returned, told Maria that she could go in, and offered to take the children to the barn to see the animals until Maria was done.

Entering the dark, quiet space, Maria at once felt comforted and oddly ill-at-ease. The Mother Abbess rose from the simple wooden chair behind her desk, and came to greet the postulant. Maria knelt before her, taking the woman's hand and kissing the ring that symbolized having given her life to God.

"Welcome, my child. Please, sit down. What is it that brings you here today? How are things going with the von Trapps?" Both her voice and her manner exuded peace, comfort, and affection. She joined Maria on the small sofa across from her desk.

"Just wonderfully, Mother. The children are a delight," Maria answered, her happiness apparent on her face.

"I'm so glad to hear you say that, you hadn't been eager to take them on." The elderly nun waited for Maria to continue.

"Mother, I'm here to tell you I won't be returning in September," the young woman began nervously, unsure of what the Mother Superior would think.

"Oh?"

"You see, Captain von Trapp has been called away on business, and isn't sure when he'll be returning. He's asked me to stay on."

The Mother looked thoughtfully at her. "Tell me, Maria, when I sent you to the von Trapps, I thought that perhaps you would discover whether what we expect of you here is something you could expect of yourself."

"Yes, Mother, I remember."

"And what have you found?" The old woman thought she knew the answer already.

"I'm sorry, Mother, I just don't think I would ever be ready to take my vows. I think I've found the life I was meant to live. I love God, but I also love these children, and being part of a family, and…" the Reverend Mother held up her hand, stopping Maria mid-sentence.

"Maria, dear. Never be sorry for following the plan God has for you. I do believe it was His intention that you go to them. And perhaps, one day, have a husband and children of your own."

At that, Maria smiled broadly, and breathed a sigh of relief. How foolish she'd been to think the Reverend Mother would have been disappointed. She briefly considered telling the woman of Georg's proposal, but just as quickly decided she needed to accept to him first. "Thank you, Mother. I will always be grateful to you and the Sisters for all that you've done for me."

"We will always be here for you, Maria. You are a remarkable young woman of strong faith." The Mother Abbess rose and made the sign of the cross in front of Maria, who stood up a little too quickly and again, just as she had that morning, became dizzy and sat down, hard, on the sofa. She blinked several times trying to clear her vision of the black dots swimming in front of her.

"Maria! Are you well?" The alarm in the nun's voice roused Maria.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine, Mother. I was foolish and didn't eat much this morning. I'm sorry if I worried you," she said, taking a glass of water from her mentor.

"Just to be careful, I'll walk with you to find the children. Sister Margaretta had offered to take them to the barn while we spoke." The older woman waited while Maria stood and gained her bearings, and they went to find the von Trapp children.

The reaction Maria received when they arrived at the barn warmed the Reverend Mother's heart, and allowed her to see for herself just how much the children adored her. All but the oldest girl clamored for her attention, the littlest two each tugging one of Maria's hands as they each wanted to show her what animal was their favorite.

Taking their leave and expressing their desire to visit again, Maria led the children to their promised ice cream shop. They hadn't had lunch yet, and she stressed to them that this was a serious indulgence that was unlikely to happen again.

Hungry as she was, the thought of actually eating made Maria's tummy grumble even more ferociously. As the children enjoyed their treats, she wondered to herself if this was what 'lovesick' meant. She was missing Georg terribly, each day waiting anxiously for word from him. Even worse was that she had no one to confide in, no one knew of their relationship, or of his proposal. Only the children missed their father as much, and Maria had no intention of sharing her feelings or concerns with them. The children finished their treats, and she hurried them to the bus, eager to return to the villa to rest.

XxXxXx

Just a few days later, an envelope arrived at the villa, addressed to Maria. There was no return address but she recognized from the firm, masculine handwriting that it was finally a letter from Georg. She went out onto the terrace and gathered the children around her. They were bubbling over with excitement, and Maria herself could barely stop her hands shaking to open the seal. Pulling out a folded piece of thick, creamy paper, she ran her eyes across the words before reading the letter aloud.

 _Dear Children,_

 _I am terribly sorry to have been called away so suddenly, and for such a long time. After explaining what I'd prepared, it seemed much easier to go to the place where they are building what I designed, for if it doesn't work as it should we can fix it more quickly._

 _I will not be home before you begin the new school term, but I ask that you all do your best, and your Fraulein is there to help with whatever you need._

 _I love you all very much, and hope to be home as quickly as possible._

 _Papa_

Louisa asked if she could see the letter, so Maria handed it to her, as the girl's siblings each clamored for their turn to see for themselves. Left holding just the envelope, Maria realized there was a second letter inside. Opening the second paper, she saw the salutation _Dearest_. Putting it back in the envelope until she could read it alone, her heart quickened and she felt lighter than she had in weeks.

Thankfully, she didn't have to wait long to read it. Kurt and Friedrich asked if they could spend the afternoon swimming, as it the afternoon had turned quite warm. Maria immediately approved, and asked the older girls if they'd mind helping the younger ones get changed. As the seven of them returned to the house, Maria sat down and removed the second letter once more.

 _Dearest Maria,_

 _As I told the children, I am terribly sorry to be gone so long. What I told them is the truth, but not the entire truth. It was easier, but also safer, to go to a secure location until this job is finished. You'll notice I have not supplied an address, and even this letter was posted via a third party, so it would not rouse suspicion._

 _It is my sincerest hope that you remember the promise to consider my proposal. The prospect of you saying yes sustains me, the memory of waking with you in my arms I cherish as the first of many. I love you, with all that I am and all that I have._

 _Georg_

Tears welled in her eyes, blurring the words on the page. Thankful that the children weren't back yet, she raised the skirt of her dress to wipe the ones that fell down her cheeks. She offered a silent prayer of thanks, that Georg was safe, that he would be home soon, and that he still wanted to marry her. The weeks they'd been apart had become nearly unbearable, and there was no doubt in her mind now. Regardless of what anyone would think or say about the Captain marrying the "help", she would accept his proposal happily.

The two boys were out of the house first, racing to the water's edge. Louisa was right behind them, all of them swimming skillfully toward the middle of the lake. Brigitta stayed behind with Marta and Gretl, the youngest not very comfortable in the water yet. Liesl joined Maria at the wrought-iron table.

"Not swimming today, Liesl? It's awfully warm here in the sun," Maria asked.

"No, Fraulein, I can't. I'm having my ladies' days now," the teenager answered, her disappointment clear. "It is hot, and it looks like Louisa and the boys are having fun."

Maria barely heard Liesl's last statement, as the wheels started turning in her head. Rapidly calculating, she realized that she had missed her own cycle not once, but twice. _Tired. Sore breasts. Dizzy. Sick in the mornings._ It all made sense now, and it could only mean one thing.

A baby.


	7. Chapter 7

_A baby._

Maria wondered if there was a word to describe feeling ecstatic and terrified at the same time. She felt as if she were sliding backward into a tunnel as she processed the realization.

 _A baby._

Her hands instinctively moved to her lower belly. Only vaguely could she hear Liesl's voice calling her.

"Fraulein Maria? Fraulein! Are you all right? You're very pale." It wasn't until Liesl touched her arm that she turned to look at the young woman who had become her friend.

"What? Oh….I'm….yes, Liesl, I'm fine." She smiled weakly. "I've just got a sour stomach today, is all." Maria looked out at the lake, taking a count of the other children. "Would you mind if I went to get a cup of tea? I'm sure your brothers and sisters will be fine, but just in case…" her voice trailed off as Liesl responded.

"Yes, of course." She looked quizzically at her governess. "Would you rather I go get it for you?"

"Hmm? No, no thank you…." Maria rose, already lost again in her thoughts.

"Fraulein?"

Maria turned. "Yes?"

"I don't mean to pry, but….did Father say something in the letter to you? Is there reason to worry?" The words rushed out of the teen's mouth before she could stop them.

 _Goodness, these children are all far too observant,_ she thought. "How did you know he wrote a letter to me?"

"I saw you take it out, then put it right back into the envelope. I thought maybe it was something bad, that Father didn't want us to know," she admitted, sheepishly.

"No, Liesl, nothing like that. It was just a reminder for me, of something he'd asked of me. There's no need to worry." She hugged Liesl as she sat, then squeezed her shoulder. "Everything is fine. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Fortunately, it was that time in the afternoon when there were no servants in the kitchen. Maria waited for the water to boil for tea, took the letter from her pocket, and read it again. Several of the words jumped out at her. _Proposal. Yes. Love._ Mere minutes ago, she could hardly wait for Georg to come home, accept his proposal, tell him how much she loves him. Now, what she'd been afraid people would assume-he was marrying her because she was carrying his child-was true. Even if the two of them knew their intentions, no one would ever believe otherwise.

The whistle of the kettle broke into her thoughts. She set the tea in the pot to steep, then folded the letter and put it back into her pocket. Georg didn't know of her decision. Would _he_ think she was only accepting his offer of marriage because she was expecting his baby? What would he say? How would he react? Did he even want more children?

 _Stop,_ she told herself, before her imagination completely ran away from her. She poured her tea and returned to the terrace, praying all the while that Georg would return quickly.

XxXxXx

Summer ended, and school began. There had been only one more telegram from Georg, indicating he was expecting to return by the end of September. Days that had been filled with lessons in the mornings and outings or games in the afternoons now were long and lonely propositions for the governess. Even though Gretl arrived home several hours earlier than her siblings, she was so tired from the morning at school that she would now fall asleep after lunch.

The solitude was something Maria didn't particularly enjoy, but she did put the time to good use. Most of her dresses were now far too tight across her growing breasts, and even though her abdomen remained taut and flat, the waistbands of her skirts wouldn't close. She sewed several full, pinafore style aprons to wear over them, to avoid questions from the children and the staff. It would keep her secret for a while, at least, until Georg returned home. Maria also began knitting items for the baby's layette, usually while Gretl was sleeping, as the soft _click clack_ of the needles was far quieter than the mechanical sewing machine.

One rainy afternoon as Maria finished a tiny hat, she was surprised to hear a little voice behind her. "Fraulein, I'm lonely here all by myself."

"You're not by yourself, I'm here," Maria answered gently.

"It's not the same. I miss everyone when they are at school. I wish I wasn't the youngest."

The governess smiled at her. "Next year you'll be at school all day like them. It will come quicker than you think." The little girl looked around the room as if searching for something to do. Maria followed Gretl's eyes as they landed on her own lap.

"Oh, Fraulein, is that for mine and Marta's dolls? It is so pretty and tiny," Gretl exclaimed. "Marta would like it better if it were pink, but I think yellow is nicer," she added, after noticing the color of the yarn.

Maria was caught entirely off guard. "No, I...I mean, it is something I'm...ah….making for the…for the foundling hospital at the orphanage." She breathed a sigh of relief at her own quick thinking.

"What's a fountlink, Fraulein?" As Gretl moved to climb into her lap, Maria set down her knitting on the table beside the rocking chair, and pulled the girl into her arms.

"A _foundling,_ sweetheart. Well, you see, sometimes a lady….has a baby, and can't take care of it properly…"

"Why not?"

"Oh, lots of different reasons I suppose…" Maria didn't offer any of them. "Anyway, the babies go to a special room at the orphanage, where they are cared for until a new family can be found for them."

She watched as the five-year-old processed the explanation. "I wish we could get a baby here. Then I wouldn't be the youngest anymore."

Maria hugged her and placed a kiss on her head, as Gretl rested against Maria's shoulder.

XxXxXx

Maria had tucked the children in for the night, and returned to her own room. After changing into her nightclothes, she took out a small calendar she'd taken from the nursery. Counting through the weeks told her she'd now missed three cycles. How she wished she had someone to confide in, ask questions, be reassured that everything would be all right. She missed her mother with an intensity that she hadn't felt in years. The only doctor she knew of was the one Georg trusted to care for the children; besides, she wasn't sick she was just pregnant.

A book. Somewhere in his vast library, Georg must have a book that would tell her _something_ about what was going on in her body. A glance at the clock on her bedside table told her it was late enough that Franz had locked up the villa and no one would be awake. Not bothering with her robe, she crept barefoot down the back stairs to the study. Quickly finding a book with a section on maternity-this time, she was thankful for his military precision, at least as it applied to his bookshelves-she just as quietly snuck back up the heart skipped a beat when she reached the top of the staircase and turned the corner. There, in front of the now-open door to his suite, stood Georg.

She must have audibly gasped, for he turned, dropped his bag, and swept her into his arms. The book fell to the floor, forgotten, as she embraced him. Bag and book were left behind, as he pulled her inside and closed the door.

XxXxXx

No words were spoken, nothing needed to be said. Tears spilled from Maria's eyes, Georg kissed them away. Grasping and fumbling, clothing was unfastened and pushed aside without a care until they lay side by side, skin to skin. Georg began whispering to his love.

"I am so sorry, Maria," his voice was low and husky, as if he was afraid someone would hear. "I never meant to be gone for so long." He kissed and nipped at the sensitive skin at the hollow of her throat, as if daring her to respond.

"I missed you so much," she cried into his shoulder, her tears overwhelming them both.

"I'll never leave you again, if I can help it," he promised, his desire to make passionate love to her taking a backseat to the need to comfort and reassure her. For the moment, he simply held her close, allowing her the time needed for her emotions to spend themselves.

At last the heaving of her sobs slowed, her mouth meeting his, at first gentle and slow then more intensely as Georg slipped his tongue between her swollen, pink lips. As he made love to her mouth, his hand found her mound of Venus and the spot just below, that with the slightest bit of pressure melted her completely. By this time Maria knew exactly what to do with her hands, and took his aching shaft between them, alternating strokes between left and right until Georg was groaning with pleasure. Tenderly he entered her, and after she wrapped her legs around his hips his hands moved to her backside, lifting her just enough to change the angle to drive himself deeper within her. Georg more than filled her, and again she was overcome with emotion, tears spilling from her eyes.

He slowed his rhythmic movements, pulling her close. "Maria, are you all right? I'm not hurting you, am I?"

It took a moment for her to compose herself enough to reply. Her voice was rough and lusty. "No, not hurting….oh, God!" she exclaimed, grinding herself closer. Georg once more began thrusting, harder and faster until he joined Maria in the throes of her orgasm, releasing himself into her and filling her completely. They lay together until they parted naturally; she running her hands across his chest; he stroking her back from shoulder to hip.

"I have to say, that was quite a welcome home, my love," Georg teased her. She blushed in his arms, and moved to pull away. He simply pulled her closer, kissing her forehead. "And I'm very glad I found you when I did. If I'd had to go to your room, we might have woken some of the servants."

Maria looked at him, horrified, and he quickly reassured her that he was teasing."But even if I wasn't, they'll find out soon enough, yes? I mean, after that, you can't help but accept my proposal."

She met his brilliant blue eyes with her own. "Well, I intended to say yes, but-"

Georg wrinkled his brow. "But, what?"

Maria took a deep breath. "But, remember when I told you that I know what people would think, if you were to marry me?"

"Yes. But I don't care what people think."

She closed her eyes. "But now they won't just think it." When she heard no reaction, she opened her eyes.

Georg was staring at her, expressionless. Maria watched as he finally understood what she'd just told him.

"You mean-?"

"A baby." Maria blurted it out.

She watched as a smile spread across his face.


	8. Chapter 8

"Maria? Are you sure?" Even in his astonishment, Georg noticed the worry and fear on Maria's face. Worry that he shared, though for now he didn't give it voice. He now also had an explanation for the way she'd dissolved in tears earlier.

"Yes. I've missed three cycles now, and have many other symptoms," she informed him. "I'm sorry…" She bowed her head, but he refused to let her look away.

"Maria, don't apologize. Why would you be sorry?" He took her face in both hands, kissing her passionately. "My love, there is nothing I want more than for you to carry our child. Except perhaps for you to marry me." He moved back a bit, to see into her face more clearly. "You said you _intended_ to say yes. What did you mean by that?"

She looked away before she answered. "I had made up my mind to accept by the time your first letter had arrived. But after. . .I was afraid you would think I was only accepting because of the baby," she blurted quickly, sighing as her cheeks turned red with embarrassment and burying her face in his chest.

Georg ran his fingers through her hair and kissed the top of her head. "Maria, I know that isn't true." Tracing his thumb along her jaw to her chin, he tipped her face back up so he could gaze into her eyes, as blue as a summer sky. "I love you."

She sighed in relief. "I love you, too."

His voice was soft and comforting. "I know that people will count on their fingers. But they will stop talking soon enough." As he spoke them aloud, he hoped it would be true, but he knew their pairing would be scandalous even without a pregnancy involved: The Captain and the governess who was young enough to be his daughter. Georg realized Maria was speaking and turned his focus to her.

"...and I'm sorry this happened. The baby, I mean. I was so confused, and I was so afraid that you wouldn't want...that I should just leave to avoid disgracing you and the - " he stopped her nervous rambling, engaging her soft, pink lips with a sweet yet tantalizing kiss until he felt her entire body relax into him. Reluctantly he stopped in order to banish her worries once and for all.

"There. That should erase any doubts about wanting to marry, and wanting more children. Do I wish we'd been married first? Yes, but it seems that wasn't the plan for us." Georg brushed his lips across her cheek, his breath warm as he reached her ear. "This isn't your fault, you know. I was there, too." Maria couldn't tell if the tingling sensation she felt was from his mouth behind her ear or from the sentiment he expressed. She missed his touch when he stopped leaving his mark on her to speak again.

"We'll arrange for the ceremony as soon as possible." Immediately she opened her mouth to respond. His finger to her lips quieted her before she could say anything. "Not because of our baby, but because I will not be able to stand having you in this house every night without you here beside me. Being far away was difficult enough, but now..." he moved his hand to caress her breast. Suddenly he changed his train of thought.

"Mmm, I'd been too distracted to notice before, but you're….fuller, here," he said, trailing his lips and tongue across the round swell of her bosom. A memory flickered in the back of his mind. "This doesn't hurt you, does it?" The only thing that had ever bothered Agathe with her pregnancies were her overly painful breasts.

Maria reassured him. "No, it doesn't. They hurt quite a lot early on, before I knew why. The worst is feeling tired and sick all the time, though that is starting to improve now, too." As she spoke, Georg's hand wandered down her satiny skin to her belly. Almost overnight, she'd developed a small bump, and she smiled as he rested his hand over it. She brought her hand to cover his, lacing their fingers together, as their lips met once more. The next hours were spent becoming one, in body, heart, and soul.

XxXxX

"When do you think we should tell the children? In the morning? At breakfast?" Georg asked as he escorted Maria back to her room in the dark before dawn.

"Goodness, no!" she answered in a dramatic whisper. "Telling the children before school about us getting married will be too much distraction. They'll be excited enough simply finding you have arrived home." Both immediately agreed that informing them of their expected sibling would wait until after the wedding.

Upon reaching her door, Maria put her hand on the knob, then turned to say goodnight. Instead, Georg pushed the door open and led her inside over to her bed. "I don't know which I'm looking forward to more- falling asleep with you in my arms, or waking up to find you beside me," he murmured, taking her into his arms. "Now, I want you to get some rest. Take the morning to sleep, I will see the children at breakfast. Later on we can start making calls to plan our wedding." Tenderly he kissed Maria's forehead, as she tried to stifle a yawn which caused them both to laugh. "Goodnight, my love," was said in a whisper, just before he gently feathered one last kiss across her lips.

XxXxXx

Maria was correct, _as usual,_ Georg thought to himself and smiled. The children had been so excited to see their father finally after so many weeks, they could barely sit long enough to eat breakfast. After he managed to get them sent off to school, Georg settled in his study to catch up on some paperwork that had gone neglected since he'd left. Paying bills, checking over the ledgers, and answering a few letters took several hours.

With still no sign of Maria yet, he took it upon himself to begin the wedding preparations. A call to the abbey was first, to arrange for a religious ceremony. He looked up the number, dialed, and waited what he felt was a terribly long time for someone at the other end to pick up.

"Nonnberg Abbey, Sister Sophia speaking. How may I help you?"

"Ah, yes. This is Captain von Trapp. I would like to speak to the Reverend Mother, please."

"I'm terribly sorry, but she is taken up with other matters at the moment. May I relay a message to her?"

Georg thought for a moment before answering. "Well, I, I'd like to speak with her about scheduling a wedding ceremony in the Abbey chapel," he replied.

"Oh. In that case, may I schedule an appointment for you and your fiancee to meet with her? There is a procedure we need to follow, meeting with the couple personally is the first step." The Sister's voice was not unkind, but certainly brisk and businesslike. "She has time available a week from Tuesday, next. Would that do?"

"No!" Georg realized he'd shouted, and immediately lowered his voice. "I'm sorry, no, we will need to meet with her sooner, if at all possible."

"Let me check her calendar, please." Georg waited impatiently for her to return. "It seems she has an hour free this afternoon, if you can make it then. Otherwise, she hasn't time until-"

"Fine, today is fine," he accepted, perhaps a bit too eagerly.

"Very well, sir, today at one o'clock. And may I have your fiancee's name?"

"Maria. Maria Rainer." The silence he heard in return was deafening.

"Oh." Sister Sophia's voice rose in recognition. "I see. Well, the Reverend Mother will see you today at one."

"Thank you, Sister. Goodbye." He didn't wait before hanging up the phone. When he glanced up at the door, he was surprised to see Maria standing there. He rose and crossed the room to greet her.

"Good morning, my love, how are you feeling this morning?" Georg folded Maria into his embrace, kissing her cheek.

"Much better. I don't think I realized how worried I was, with you away," she admitted, resting her head on his shoulder. "Who were were speaking with on the telephone, when I came in? I, I mean, if it's any of my business, but I heard you say "sister" and - "

Georg jumped in to save her from continuing. "It's all right, Maria. I called the Abbey to schedule a wedding date. We have a meeting with the Reverend Mother at one today. Now, have you eaten?" She shook her head. "Let's feed you and my son, and we can get going in to town."

Maria looked at him quizzically. "Your son? What makes you think this is a boy?"

He laughed. "Three girls in a row."

XxXxXx

 _ **A/N:**_ Sorry this was so long in updating-life and stuff. Special thanks to charleybec for her unwavering support and assistance.


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or any rights to the story. This is a labor of love._

Just before one o'clock, Georg pulled his green Mercedes convertible up to the immense stone building that was Nonnberg Abbey. Going around to the passenger side, he opened the door for Maria, offered her his hand and helped her out, placing a kiss on the back of her hand before closing the door behind her. She nervously smoothed out her grey flannel skirt and tugged the coordinating loden cape closer around her, more for the concealment than for warmth.

Georg smiled at her. "It's all right, darling, it isn't obvious yet. You're beautiful." It may have been cliched, but she positively glowed. His return had renewed her spirit and relaxed her, and it showed.

Maria sighed anxiously. "Are you sure?" She'd confessed to him on the drive that she worried about having to reveal the reason for their rush to the altar. The Reverend Mother was the closest Maria had had to an actual mother that she could remember. The woman had been so kind, and so very patient, with Maria during her time as a postulant; she hated that she'd be disappointing her mentor. Of course, the Abbess would find out when the baby came, but by then the circumstances wouldn't matter anymore. Or as much, at least.

"Am I sure that you're beautiful? Without a doubt." Georg flashed a grin at her, the left side of his mouth curving upward, revealing the dimple on his cheek that made her heart thump wildly in her chest. She lightly rolled her eyes as she smiled back, blushing at his compliment.

"You know what I mean."

"No one will be able to tell. You look lovely, darling. Like a blushing bride-to-be should. I'm sure there is nothing to worry about." He took her arm, kissed her cheek, and led her to the black iron gates, reaching over to tug on the rope to ring the bell, alerting the nuns of their arrival.

Georg gently rubbed Maria's back, encouraging her to relax, and after a few minutes footsteps they could hear from across the courtyard brought a small woman in a black habit toward the entrance.

"Good afternoon, may I - oh! Maria!" Sister Margaretta exclaimed, unlocking the gates and allowing them entry. "The Reverend Mother is waiting for you in her office. We're all so very happy for you. Come along, I'll take you to her now."

XxXxXX

"Maria, dear, it is good to see you again," the Reverend Mother greeted the former postulant warmly, clasping both her hands and kissing her once on each cheek. "You are looking much better than the last time I saw you." Maria looked rested, and healthy, her blue eyes sparkling with happiness.

"Reverend Mother, thank you for seeing us on such short notice." Before Maria could move to make the introduction, Georg stepped forward.

"Georg von Trapp," he said, extending his hand in greeting. "Maria has spoken very highly of you."

The elderly Abbess looked him over, up and down, shaking his proffered hand. Georg found himself uncharacteristically ill-at-ease under her scrutiny. "I'm glad to finally meet you in person, Captain." An awkward silence followed. The woman moved to the chair behind her desk, devoid of anything save an inkstand, a pen, a rosary, and a bible. She gestured to the couple that they sit in the chairs opposite her. Georg made sure Maria was seated and comfortable before he sat down in the wooden chair beside her.

"Well, shall we begin? I'm told you wish to be married here at the abbey." She looked pointedly at the Captain, then turned toward Maria when she began to speak.

"Yes, that's right, Reverend Mother. When I told you that I was leaving the abbey, and that I'd been asked to stay on with the von Trapps, I neglected to tell you that Georg had proposed to me," Maria admitted guiltily. A lie by omission was just as great a sin as a lie by commission. "I feel terribly that I hadn't told you, but at the time he didn't know I planned to accept his offer of marriage."

The nun looked thoughtful, nodding her head in silent acknowledgment. "I see." Turning to the credenza behind her desk, she selected a leather bound book and opened it, flipping the pages before finding what she was looking for.

"Publishing the banns will take us past the middle of October. Other commitments will keep the celebrating priest away until the middle of November. After several services already scheduled, that leaves us with the last Saturday in November. Will that do?" She picked up her fountain pen, dipping it in the ink. Looking up, she saw Maria look worriedly toward her fiance, who quietly nodded in a reassuring manner.

Georg looked up to meet the Reverend Mother's gaze. "If there isn't anything sooner, we'll be happy to take that date." Maria opened her mouth as if to speak, staying silent as he wrapped his hand over hers, gently running his thumb across her knuckles.

"Very well, I will let Sister Sophia know to make the arrangements. She will also be in touch with you about planning the ceremony," the Mother said, writing on her calendar. Out of the corner of her eye she watched as Maria whispered to the Captain.

"Mother, if you'll excuse me for a moment? I'll be right back," Maria said, and exited the room.

Immediately, the nun took the opportunity made available to her "Captain? I hope you don't mind if we speak privately, before Maria returns?"

He looked quickly toward the door Maria had disappeared behind, then back. "Of course, Reverend Mother," he replied, clearing his throat.

"I assure you, my concerns for Maria are quite real. I care deeply for her and for her well-being. I simply must ask: Are you sure Maria wishes to marry you? Do you know why she waited to accept your proposal?" Her voice was quiet yet insistent. She was clearly a woman who would not take no for an answer.

Georg considered his words before replying. "Maria was concerned about what people would think about the... differences between us," he began, "namely my marrying, as she put it, 'the help'. How that would affect the children."

She looked him squarely in the eye. "And she is no longer concerned about it? I wish to be sure you haven't pressured her into saying yes, perhaps because of your children?"

"Maria and my children adore each other, but that is not why we are marrying. I can't speak for her, but I believe that the separation between us due to my business commitments led her to reconsider. Absence seemed to make her heart grow fonder of me, I suppose you could say." He was becoming curious where her questions were leading. "I have every intention of making a happy life with and for her. She will never want for anything, materially or otherwise."

"I apologize if you feel my questions intrusive. I merely wish to be sure that Maria sees this as God's plan for her life, and not yours." She paused, obviously selecting her next words carefully. "Sister Sophia tells me you insisted on an appointment today, Captain."

"Well, that's not exactly so. I did ask to see you sooner than the date she first offered," Georg explained.

The Reverend Mother narrowed her eyes. "Nevertheless, it seems you are in a great hurry to marry. I admit I am curious. Why such haste, Captain? If you wish me to give your union my blessing…."

"With all due respect, Reverend Mother, I'm not asking for your blessing, though I know Maria would like it. I simply wish that you allow us to be married here at the Abbey. Maria, until very recently, considered this her home. On some level she still does, and it means a great deal to her to make our vows in this chapel." He paused, knowing what the woman was really asking.

The knock on the door broke the tension. "Ave," called out the Reverend Mother.

Maria opened the door and retook her seat. "I'm sorry about that, Reverend Mother, Georg," she stated. She looked from her fiance to her mentor, and back again. "Is there, is there something wrong?" She asked nervously.

The nun turned to Georg, "Would you excuse us please, Captain? You can wait for Maria in the hall." She waited until he left and the heavy wooden door clicked shut.

"Maria" the nun began, "I don't think there is anything wrong but I'm going to ask you a question, and I want a truthful answer. Are you going into this marriage of your own free will?"

The young woman smiled broadly. "Oh, yes, Mother. There is nothing I want more."

"You believe that marrying the Captain is God's plan for you?"

"Yes, Mother, I do."

"Maria. I am very concerned at how quickly this is happening for you." The old woman paused, hating to ask the question. "Do you _have_ to marry?"

Maria smiled broadly. "I love the Captain and the children very much, and…"

"No, dear," she interrupted. "I mean, are you with child?"

Maria felt as if all the air had been sucked from the room. "I…." she began, then bit her lip. Thinking of her baby's father, and the deep love they shared, gave her immediate burst of confidence. "Yes," she said, her voice suddenly strong and sure. "Yes, I am. I know that what we did was wrong, but…"

The Mother Superior turned to face the window. "Maria, yours won't be the first wedding to happen in these circumstances. Your marriage will ensure that the birth is a legitimate one. However, the rules dictate that you refrain from any more... _sin_ ….until the wedding takes place. And you both must go to confession before the sacrament of marriage." She turned to face Maria once again, then took her arm and escorted her to the door. "That will be all for today. As I said, Sister Sophia will be contacting you regarding the details." She kissed Maria once on each cheek before opening the door allowing Maria to exit her office.

XxXxXx

Getting the children settled in for bed that evening after having told them about the wedding was as difficult a task as any battle Georg had waged at sea. Liesl was thrilled that Maria asked her to stand with her at the altar; Marta and Gretl couldn't stop asking for just one more hug and kiss from their new mother. Louisa, Brigitta, and the boys were beyond happy that Maria would now be with them forever. After several more lullabies than usual, Maria stepped out into the hall and quietly closed the door to Marta and Gretl's room. Georg sidled up behind her after seeing the boys off to bed.

"Hello, Fraulein," he whispered. Sliding his arms around her waist, he pulled her to him, lowering his head to kiss the spot behind her ear that made her quiver.

"What do you think you're doing, Captain?" she asked, a smile in her voice. She placed her hands atop his, lacing their fingers together. Maria relaxed into his strong embrace. As he continued moving his lips toward the back of her neck, she sighed. "Mmmm, that's nice."

"Come on with me," he murmured, his lips brushing against hers before heading for the stairs.

"Where are we going?" Maria whispered as they walked through the darkened corridor.

"Down to my study. I had Franz start a fire, and we can relax there, alone. Just the two of us."

Maria stopped on the landing. "Do you think that's wise? I told you what the Reverend Mother said…"

Georg turned to face her, his eyes dark and serious. "Being alone together is not a sin, Maria. And I don't think even the Reverend Mother would think that holding you in my arms while we talk about our future would be in any way sinful." Then his eyes began to twinkle, and he couldn't control his smirk. "Unless, of course, you don't think you'll be able to keep your hands off me."

Maria swatted his shoulder. "You, Captain, are incorrigible." Laughing, he swept her into his arms and carried her off to his study.

XxXxXx

Over the next month, evenings by the fire became a nightly ritual. They sat cuddled on the sofa, watching the flames flicker in the dark room, sharing everything that had happened during the day, or making plans for the future. They also would talk about the baby. Georg wanted to know everything; her first symptoms, when she first realized she was pregnant, how she felt. Every now and again, his hand would wander back to her belly which was now becoming more obvious and more difficult to hide.

Finally she had to ask. "Georg, what do you think you are going to feel, putting your hand there?"

"One of these nights, I'll be able to feel the baby moving around," he said.

Maria looked at him in surprise."Really? I thought only I would be able to feel that," she said. Then she began to pepper him with the questions that would creep into her thoughts at night before she would fall asleep. Georg was sweet, and patient, and happily answered all the concerns she had on her mind.

"I'm sorry, you must think me horribly naive to not know such things," she apologized.

"Maria, darling, how would you?" he said, caressing her back as she lay against him. "You've never even known a woman who was expecting, have you?"

"No, I haven't, but...Oh, I don't know. It just seems….the sort of things a woman should _know,_ " she explained. "And if I don't know how to be pregnant, how will I know how to take care of a baby?" She looked up at him, her blue eyes wide with concern.

"Are you really worried about that?" She nodded, and he smiled in return. "You're already a wonderful mother. Our children love you, and you are wonderful with them. When our baby arrives, you will be wonderful with him, as well."

Georg took her hand in his, softly running his thumb across her knuckles. "I think I know a fair deal about babies, my love, and not just making them. When I was home on leave I took a great deal of pleasure in caring for the children, because our time together was so short. I always wanted to make sure they had memories of me, if…" He stopped his thought, looking into Maria's eyes. The love and compassion he saw there made him recall their first night together, in this very room.

Without breaking eye contact, Georg brought Maria's hand to his mouth, first kissing the back of it, then each knuckle. He continued, placing his lips on each fingertip before turning her hand and kissing the center of her palm. Moving to her wrist, he moved her sleeve with his teeth, touching the soft skin he found there with the tip of his tongue before gently sucking, a sensation that caused Maria to gasp.

He wanted desperately to begin removing her clothing, but knew how important following the Reverend Mother's order until their wedding was to his bride. Instead, he moved his mouth to hers. Maria closed her eyes, expecting his lips but instead he traced her mouth with his tongue, pulling slightly away when she would attempt to catch him in a kiss. It was a delicious torment to both of them, each time she would try to catch yet miss his lips, she would moan a little louder. Every sound he heard, Georg would stop, then start again, teasing her with a lick, a brush of his lips, a nip at the corner of her mouth with his teeth.

Georg continued to nibble and tease until Maria could stand it no longer and took his face in her hands, crushing his mouth with her own. Passion flared and flamed, as their tongues danced and curled together, making love to each other with their mouths. Maria slid her hands from his face up into his hair, until she brushed her fingers behind his ear. She could feel his body shudder, when he unexpectedly pulled away.

"No, Maria, no. If you touch me I won't be able to control myself." He took both of her hands in both of his, lacing their fingers together as he all but pinned her against the arm of the sofa, being careful not to put his weight on top of her.

She searched his face. "O-only kissing?" He could hear in her voice how much she wanted him, and her desire was matched by his own. They had successfully managed to control themselves until now. The few weeks left until the wedding would be hell, he knew; but he also knew how important the abbey wedding was to Maria.

He smiled gently, leaning in to kiss her forehead before resting his own against it. "Only kissing, and we probably should stop that now, too," he lamented. "We're just making it more difficult for ourselves."

Maria sighed. "I know you're right." At that, Georg let go of her hands, and she immediately wrapped her arms around his neck. This time when he kissed her it was quite chaste.

"Oooh, Captain, you still give me butterflies no matter how innocently you do that," she said. Then her eyes widened. "Wait," she said, grabbing his hand and placing it on her belly. "Is that….? Can you feel that?"

Indeed, he could.

Their baby.


	10. Chapter 10

Time was passing quickly. Georg had given in to Maria's pleas to design and sew her own wedding dress, once she had convinced him that there would be no way of keeping their news under wraps if she went into town to be fitted. However, it was becoming more and more difficult to hide. She was very self-conscious of her newly rounded figure, and she thought she had noticed the laundresses staring at her several times, and had mentioned it to Georg, noting that they must have noticed her larger clothing. He'd wanted to talk to, or even dismiss them, but she refused, thinking that would be even worse. Even Gretl, the last time she'd climbed up on Maria's lap for a cuddle, had asked if she'd been eating extra strudel while the children were off at school.

There was now just one week until the wedding. One evening, Liesl retired to her room later than usual after helping Maria with the hem on her gown. When she opened the door, she was surprised to find Louisa sitting on her bed.

"Lou? Why are you in my room?" Liesl wasn't prepared when Louisa looked up at her, visibly upset. "Louisa, what's wrong? Are you sick? I noticed you were very quiet at dinner, that isn't like you."

"No, nothing like that. It was….it was some of the girls at school today. They were saying the most awful things! I tried to tell them they were wrong but they wouldn't listen." Louisa was near tears. Liesl had rarely, if ever, seen her sister so upset. Not since their mother had died, anyway. Usually she got angry instead.

"What were they saying?" Liesl asked, brushing Louisa's hair away from her face in an effort to calm her. She couldn't imagine anything other girls could say that would upset her sister so much. Louisa never much cared what people thought or said.

"They said that Fraulein Maria….that Father…..that….oh, I can't!" she cried.

"Father? That Father what? Louisa, I can't help if you don't tell me what they said." She sat down on the bed beside her sister, and put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

The younger girl took a deep breath. "They were saying that Father is only going to marry Fraulein Maria because she is going to have a baby. But they didn't use those words. What they said was ... _ugly_." She stopped to sniffle and catch her breath. "And that she was only interested in him because of his money."

Liesl couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Louisa, no! That's just awful." Liesl hugged her with both arms, and Louisa rested her head on her sister's shoulder. "But really, you know that can't be true. I mean, Fraulein Maria was going to be a nun, for goodness' sake! She'd never, I mean, they'd never….before they were married." She thought for a moment, deciding it really was a ridiculous thought, especially with their father having been gone for so long. "It just isn't possible."

The two girls sat for a moment before Liesl asked a question. "Louisa, why didn't you say something earlier?"

"I couldn't. I mean, I just wanted to forget it. And Fraulein Maria was so busy helping Marta and Gretl with their homework, and Father didn't get back until just before dinner." She sat up, shrugging off Liesl's arm. "But when I tried to go to bed it all came back into my head."

"You know, you really should go talk to Father about it. Maybe if he tells you it's all just nasty rumors you'll be able to go to sleep." Liesl almost had Louisa convinced.

"I don't know, Liesl. Why should I tell him? He can't do anything to make those girls stop talking." Louisa thought for a moment. "I wish I could just punch them." The fire had returned to Louisa's eyes, and the comment made Liesl laugh.

"Come on, I'll go with you. Father wouldn't want you to be so upset about nothing."

XxXxXx

Maria was relieved to get to the privacy of Georg's study after sending Liesl off to bed. She took off the bulky woolen sweater she'd been wearing all evening. The sudden relief caused her to shudder as the cooler room air hit her light cotton blouse, damp with perspiration.

"Oh, I can't wait until I can stop wearing these bulky things. It was unbearably hot but with Liesl insisting on helping I couldn't take it off until now," she said, tossing the sweater on the chair in front of Georg's desk.

He rose from the chair behind the mahogany work space, coming around to where she stood.

"I guess you don't want me to light a fire tonight, then?" he asked, embracing her. She turned her face up toward his, inviting the kiss he was more than happy to provide.

"Mmm, not tonight. Actually, could we go outside? I did have the window open, and it seems lovely out." In fact, it had been unseasonably warm for November the past several days, and her pregnant body was crying out for the refreshing air on her skin. Her continual state of overdress to conceal her burgeoning belly left her constantly overheated.

"Of course, my love. The terrace awaits." The couple walked arm in arm out into the night air, stopping at the stone railing. Maria even kicked off her shoes, the cold slate under her swollen feet making her sigh in relief.

"I'm sorry you're so uncomfortable, darling. What can I do to help?" He stood behind her, his hands resting on her shoulders, as he placed a kiss on the back of her neck. Running his thumbs along the sides of her neck, she let out a soft groan.

"That feels so nice, thank you," Maria murmured, as Georg continued his ministrations. With his large, strong hands it wasn't difficult work easing the tightness from the muscles of her shoulders. He leaned back against the rail, moving Maria to rest against his chest, as he worked his hands down her arms.

By the time his fingertips brushed the sides of her breasts, Maria was completely relaxed. It wasn't until he cupped his hands beneath them and began gently kneading and stroking her newly voluptuous mounds that her head fell back against his shoulder, leaving room for him to kiss and suckle the sensitive area just above her collarbone. Georg knew he should stop, but he couldn't. The stress of keeping their distance before the wedding was already too much; and with just a week to go he was willing to say as many 'Hail Marys' as he had to if they could just share a bed again.

Maria turned in his arms, as eager as Georg to be together. Their lips joined softly at first, then with increasing hunger and passion. She took his face in her hands, her fingers reaching to stroke the back of his neck. He slid one hand down to rest on her belly. They were blissfully unaware of anything but themselves and the pleasure of the moment.

XxXxXx

Louisa and Liesl crept down the hallway silently, so as not to awaken their siblings. When they reached the great hall, Louisa noticed the French doors to the terrace were open.

"Do you think he's outside? Franz usually closes those doors before we go up to bed, doesn't he?" she asked her older sister.

Liesl looked off to the left, where the door to the study could be seen from where she stood. It was closed, and no light was visible underneath.

"He must be, unless he's gone up for the evening. But I can't imagine who else would be out there. Come on," she said.

The two teens walked out through the doorway and onto the terrace. The sight before them wasn't what they'd expected. Their father and their governess, soon to be their mother, locked in a passionate kiss with his hand on her rounded belly.

" _Father!"_ Liesl shouted, incredulous. _"Fraulein Maria!"_

Louisa stood still, staring at the couple. "It's true!" She looked up at the two, who had immediately stopped kissing upon hearing the first shout, though Georg's hand protectively stayed where it was. From this view, Maria's pregnancy was not only visible but painfully obvious to both girls.

"I hate you! I hate you both!" Louisa screamed, and ran back into the house.

"What in the world- _Louisa!_ " Georg shouted after her, and started to move toward the house himself.

Maria grabbed his arm. "No, Georg, don't."

He looked at her for a moment. "I won't stand for that, Maria." He squeezed her hand and went after his daughter. As he did, he passed by where Liesl stood, rooted to the spot where she'd first seen them, not sure what to say or do.

"Liesl? Why did you girls come out here? Did you need something?" Maria was devastated that this was how they'd learned of the baby.

"WHY? Because Louisa was upset that some of the girls at school had been spreading rumors about why Father was going to marry you, and I told her they were wrong, that we should go talk to Father so he could reassure her." She stopped, her face red, tears streaming down her face.

"And they were right. I can't believe it, they were right."

Maria swallowed hard, fighting back tears. "What did you hear?" she asked, her voice soft. "Perhaps once I explain to you -"

Liesl's expression grew hard, setting her jaw in a way that reminded Maria of Georg. "That all you want Father for is his money, and you've gotten him to marry you because of _that_ . . ." she pointed at Maria's abdomen. "I can't believe it. I thought you . . . I mean . . . I thought you loved us!"

An actual slap would have hurt Maria less. "Liesl, I do love you, I love you all. We tried to do the right thing and keep things private, for your sakes. I was so afraid of what people would say that I almost didn't accept your father's proposal," she confided.

Liesl shook her head, not accepting Maria's words. "I wish you hadn't," she blurted, then turned and ran back inside. Maria followed her up the stairs, pleading with Liesl to stop and just let her explain.

"No! There isn't anything you can say that would help," the girl retorted, then stopped on the stairs, swinging around wildly to reject any explanation offered.

Maria wasn't expecting Liesl to stop moving or to swing her arms. She tried to stop to avoid colliding with her, lost her balance, and tumbled down the stairs she had just climbed, landing in a heap on the marble floor.

For a moment Liesl stood, unable to process what had just happened. Then it hit her, full force. Her cries of anger turned to tears of concern.

"Fraulein! I'm so sorry! Are you all right? Fraulein!" she shouted, as Maria lay still on the floor. Her voice carried throughout the villa at that usually quiet hour, the light in the hall snapped on and footsteps were heard from all directions.

The first thing Maria heard was Georg's voice calling her name. "Maria! What happened?" He was immediately at her side, Louisa appearing just a moment later from her father's study.

Maria struggled to sit up. "I'm fine, I'm fine," she replied. Blinking several times, she focused on his face. "Just a bit dizzy, I'm afraid," and made a move to try and get off the floor.

"Here, let me help you," he said, one arm around her waist, using the other as a brace for her hands.

By now both Frau Schmidt and Franz had arrived in the hall as well, and watched as Maria's legs gave out beneath her once again. This time Georg was able to catch her before she fell to the floor, and he scooped her into his arms, telling Frau Schmidt to call the doctor as he carried Maria to his suite of rooms.

 **A/N:** Apologies for the long wait between chapters, real life and all that. Thank you for reading, and please, leave a review!


	11. Chapter 11

Georg gently lay Maria down on his bed, tucked a few pillows behind her, then sat beside her. She was still objecting to calling the doctor at such a late hour.

"Shhh, stop, now," he insisted. "Liesl thought you may have hit your head when you fell. You are staying right here until the doctor arrives and says that you and the baby are both fine." He held one of her hands in both of his, raising it to his lips for a gentle kiss.

"But, Georg, really, I feel fine. You know how clumsy I am, I just lost my balance." She turned toward his hand, kissing his palm. "Would you mind getting me a glass of water?"

He leaned forward to kiss her forehead. "I will do anything for you, my love." The look he gave her left no question in her mind that he wasn't simply talking about the water.

She smiled sweetly. "I know, and I love you even more for it." He picked up the glass from his night table, filled it from the carafe, and handed it to her. As Maria quickly downed the cool liquid, he went to the bathroom and returned with a damp cloth for her head. Georg took the empty glass from her, setting it down while watching her make the effort to get up off the bed.

"Maria, darling, I told you, you're staying here," he repeated, sitting alongside her again, trapping her legs between his hip and his arm.

"I should be in my own room," she fretted, worrying a crease in the duvet. "What will the staff say? And I can't be here in your bed when the doctor arrives! It isn't proper." Her obvious worry melted his heart. After what had just happened she still wanted to protect everyone.

He grinned at her. "Maria, you're carrying my child. I'm fairly certain the doctor will know that you've been in my bed before." His teasing smile disappeared as her expression changed and she dissolved into tears.

Georg moved up closer to the head of the bed, pulling Maria into his warm embrace. She clung to him, her body trembling. "I'm so sorry, darling, that was terrible of me to say," he apologized. He mentally kicked himself for having said it, knowing the sensitive state she was in.

"Regardless, from now on this _is_ your room, my love. I will move to your room until the wedding, you will be far more comfortable in here." He felt her try to pull away from him, to voice her objection, he was sure. "Don't try to say no, I won't hear of it. I should have moved you from the staff wing long before now, anyway."

A knock on the open door was followed by the familiar and comforting presence of Frau Schmidt. "Captain, Dr. Krauss is here," she announced, and behind her Maria could see the doctor. Tall and slender with a white beard, she thought to herself that he looked like the illustrations of Father Christmas she'd seen. His eyes twinkled even as his face showed concern. Georg rose and the two men shook hands in greeting.

"Now, Georg, Frau Schmidt tells me this young lady had a fall?" the doctor inquired, setting his black leather satchel on the bench at the foot of the bed.

"Yes, Bertram. Maria fell down the stairs, and I suspect may have hit her head. She says she is fine but I wanted to you to check her over, to be sure that everything is all right." Georg turned to Maria. "Darling, Bertram has been my personal physician for several years. He will be thorough and discreet."

She noticed the doctor glance briefly at Georg when he used the term of endearment, though his expression did not change. Georg leant down and kissed her forehead. "Tell him everything, love. He'll understand," he whispered.

"You aren't staying with me?" she asked, her anxiety getting the best of her.

The doctor answered for him. "Generally speaking, I find it best to see patients alone." He smiled gently at her, and she relaxed as Georg squeezed her hand.

"I suppose I'll be fine. And perhaps you should go speak with the girls. They were terribly upset." The catch in her voice was obvious to both men, and they shared a look before Georg excused himself, leaving the room as he heard the doctor begin asking questions.

XxXxXx

Frau Schmidt was standing in the hallway just a few feet from the door. "Do you need anything, sir?" she queried.

"No, thank you. But would you stay here, in case Maria requires assistance? The doctor is examining her now."

"Of course, Captain." As he turned to go, she called after him. "If you're looking for Liesl and Louisa, they are waiting in Liesl's room." He turned back, and gave her a grateful smile.

When he arrived at Liesl's room, he knocked but didn't wait for a response before opening the door. He found the girls huddled together on the bed, both of them with reddened eyes and sniffling. He walked over and sat on the small, pink upholstered seat to Liesl's vanity.

"Is….will Fraulein Maria be okay?" Liesl's squeaked out the question, her voice ragged from crying. Louisa simply eyed him suspiciously.

Georg cleared his throat. "Well, Dr. Krauss is with her now. Maria seems to think she is fine, but I wanted to be especially careful." He looked at each of his daughters, suddenly seeing them for the young women they become seemingly overnight.

Liesl offered up the reason. "Because of the baby?" Georg looked at her, her obvious love and concern for Maria not going unnoticed. He gave her a rueful smile.

"Yes, because of the baby. And because Maria means so much, not just to me, but to all of us." He was still unsure how much he wanted to share with them, or how much would be proper, so he began slowly.

"I do owe you an apology, for not warning you that there would be, ah, controversy, and rumors, regarding myself and your fraulein. People love to talk about things that are really none of their concern, and in our circumstance especially."

Louisa challenged him. "But they aren't rumors, Father. Rumors are lies, aren't they? It isn't a lie if she's really having a baby, is it?" Her voice was hard and her eyes piercing. She was clearly not as sympathetic as her older sister, though he knew she cared for Maria just as much. Louisa was a tough nut to crack. Much like himself, he realized, sighing with exasperation.

"Yes, you are correct. However, I will not tolerate speculation about my private life, by you children or anyone else. Maria and I are adults, and the relationship between us is not up for discussion. In just a few days, she will be my wife and your mother, and I expect you to treat her in an appropriate manner. You both have hurt her deeply with your reaction this evening. While I understand it was a terrible shock to you, that is no excuse for the way you behaved."

A soft knock interrupted them. The three looked toward the door to see Frau Schmidt waiting.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Captain, but the doctor has finished examining Fraulein Maria and wishes to speak with you."

"Thank you, please tell him I'll be right there." Georg turned back to his daughters. "I trust that we are finished here. Again, I understand your feelings on the matter, but I will not allow any disrespectful behavior. Is that clear?" His steely gaze passed by Liesl, who appeared genuinely regretful, and landed squarely on Louisa, who matched his hard look with her own.

"Yes, Father," Liesl replied softly.

"Louisa?"

"Yes," she sulked, looking down at the floor.

"Very well. Go on to bed, both of you, and you can apologize to Maria in the morning. Good night." He closed the door firmly, and returned quickly to his own suite, where Maria and Dr. Krauss were waiting.

"Well, Bertram? Is Maria all right?" he asked, as he went to her side. She was now tucked beneath the sheet, the duvet folded down to the foot of the bed.

"There are no broken bones, and nothing to show a concussion, though you should probably wake her every few hours. I listened to the baby, and all seems well. Maria's blood pressure is quite high, and considering the stress she's been under, that isn't a surprise. However, if it stays elevated it can pose quite a risk for her and the baby, so I am ordering bed rest for the next week. No running around after children, no wedding preparations, nothing." Dr. Krauss finished writing in his notebook, put it into his satchel, and closed the bag. "I will be out the day before the wedding, to check her again. If all is well, I prescribe the longest honeymoon you can manage."

He turned to address Maria. "Stay in bed and no stress, is that clear, fraulein?" She nodded in response.

"Thank you, Dr. Krauss. I'll do my best."

The doctor shook Georg's hand once more, as he beckoned him into the hallway, leaving the door ajar so as not to rouse Maria's suspicion.

"I'm serious about the bed rest, Georg. She's also a bit dehydrated, so make sure she drinks frequently and has food with lots of liquid, soups, fruit, things like that. The only time her feet should be on the floor is to use the washroom. If she can do that, I'm sure once you make things official, a lot of the stress on her will be relieved."

"Bertram, I can't thank you enough for coming out tonight." The relief was evident in Georg's voice.

"You're welcome. Now, you go in there and take care of her. I'll see you at the end of the week. I can see myself out." Dr. Krauss turned and walked toward the stairs, and Georg returned to Maria's side.

She looked even more petite than usual tucked into his enormous four-poster bed. Her eyes were heavy lidded, her hands resting on her belly. Maria gave him a tired smile.

"See, I told you I was fine," she murmured, already on her way to sleep.

He tried to speak past the lump in his throat. "Yes, but…" How could he possibly explain to her his fear when he'd rushed in and found her on the floor?

There was no need. "Georg." She took his hand and squeezed it, until his eyes met hers. "I understand." He needed no other reassurance, for he knew it was the truth.

"Thank you." Leaning down, he kissed her chastely. "Good night, my love." Quickly stopping to grab his pajamas and robe on the way out, he looked over again before he left the room. Maria was already sleeping soundly. He silently walked the halls until he reached her bedroom, changed into his nightclothes, and slid under the sheets into her bed. He fell asleep quickly, comforted by Maria's scent on the pillow.

" _Fraulein! I'm so sorry! Are you all right? Fraulein!" Liesl's voice called through the empty house, as Georg ran from room to room, desperately seeking Maria. His daughter's voice ringing in his ears, he stumbled and fell, having tripped over a pile of fabric left in the hall. Only after landing on his hands and knees did he see the face hidden in the cloth. Maria, her skin pale, almost blue; her eyes closed. Not breathing._

"NO!" Georg woke with a start, his heart pounding. He looked around, for the briefest moment not understanding where he was, or why he was there. Maria's room. But where…?

As he remembered, he sprang from the bed and out of her room, making his way as quickly as he could back to his own suite, where he threw open the door and ran to his bed.

Maria was there, sleeping peacefully, almost exactly as he'd left her just a little while ago. Georg climbed onto the bed beside her quietly, hoping not to wake her. He spooned himself around her, and in response she nestled into him. The pounding of his heart slowed, as he relaxed back into a peaceful slumber.


	12. Chapter 12

Georg rose with the sun as he normally did, but instead of hopping out of bed and directly into the shower, he rolled onto his side toward his bride- to- be. She had turned to face him sometime during the night, but was now still asleep, her long, dark eyelashes resting on cheeks dusted with freckles, her soft, pink lips parted ever so slightly. He was sorely tempted to wake her with a kiss, but refrained, knowing how badly she needed her rest. He'd been a fool to not realize the toll the stress of their situation had been taking on her, and he silently offered a prayer of thanks that she and the baby were not harmed last night. As he moved to get up to begin the day, Maria's eyes fluttered open. She greeted him with a yawn, followed by a shy smile.

"Good morning, darling," he crooned, stroking her cheek with his index finger. She kissed it when he reached her lips.

"How long have you been in here?" she asked, her voice ragged with sleep.

"Almost all night, I think. The children come to you when they have nightmares, so I did too," he confessed with a bit of a pout.

Maria ran her fingers through his hair. "You should have woken me," she offered, sliding her hand past down the side of his face. He turned to kiss her palm as it passed his mouth.

"No, darling. You need your rest. Doctor's orders." Georg reluctantly rolled away from her and stood up. "I'll see to the children this morning. Go back to sleep." He kissed her softly before watching her roll back to a more comfortable position.

XxXxXx

After showering, shaving, and dressing, he made his way down to the kitchen, where the cook was preparing the morning meal. He asked for a tray to be prepared for Maria, which he planned to bring up himself after he made sure the children got off to school. On his way back out, he nearly collided with the housekeeper.

"Oh, Captain, I do apologize," Frau Schmidt uttered, surprised to see him in the kitchen.

"An apology isn't necessary," he replied.

"I'll get your coffee and newspaper right away, sir, it took a little longer than expected to wake the children." She lowered her voice. "I assumed after last evening that Fraulein Maria would be sleeping in this morning?"

"Yes, and I thank you for taking care of the children, I had been heading up to get them ready myself."

"My pleasure, sir. Are there any other special instructions I can give the staff for you?"

Georg thought for a moment. "Yes, please inform everyone that from now on, Maria has taken up residence in the master suite, and is to be treated as mistress of this house. I will be moving into the guest room across the hall until the wedding. Please have her things moved today."

"Yes, of course, sir." Frau Schmidt continued in to to the kitchen, as Georg headed to the dining room. The boys and Brigitta were seated, waiting for the others.

"Where are your sisters?" he asked.

Brigitta answered. "Liesl is helping Gretl and Marta, and Louisa is still in bed. Where is Fraulein Maria?"

He frowned. "Did she say why?" he asked, ignoring the question of Maria's whereabouts.

"I told her she would be late and she said she didn't care, she wasn't going to school." Georg could see his middle daughter trying to figure out why her older sister would say such a thing. He hoped to head off the questions he could see in her eyes.

"Don't worry about Louisa, I'll go take care of her. You children go ahead and eat when breakfast is served, so your food doesn't get cold." He turned and left the three of them behind to wonder what was going on.

Taking the stairs two at a time, he rapped his knuckles on the door to the bedroom Louisa shared with Brigitta. "Louisa? What's going on?" No answer from inside made him knock again, more loudly. "Louisa?" He tried the knob, but found the door was locked.

"Louisa! Open this door right now," he demanded, while trying to keep his voice steady and low.

At last a voice from inside the room. "No."

Georg could feel his blood pressure rising my multiple points at a time. "Louisa, open the door. You need to get dressed for school."

"No."

"Excuse me?" He was rapidly losing what patience he still had.

"I'm not going to school." Just as he was about to bang on the door for the third time, he heard the tumblers click and the door cracked open. He pushed his way inside to find Louisa perched on the edge of her bed, still in her nightclothes, her arms crossed defensively across her chest.

"Get dressed now, or you'll be late."

"I can't be late if I'm absent." The glint of defiance in her eyes did not go unnoticed.

 _You commanded an entire fleet of men, Georg, you can deal with one petulant teenage girl,_ he told himself. "Of course you are going to school. Get dressed."

"I'm not."

He entertained the thought that perhaps Elsa's suggestion of boarding school hadn't been such a bad one after all.

"Why not?"

"You know why." It was infuriating, the way she kept flashing her angry, steel gray eyes on him. He'd always suspected Louisa was the child most like him in temperament, and in this moment he hated being right.

"Stop with the nonsense, Louisa, and just tell me why you won't go to school." He waited for her to respond. Just when he thought she never would, she shouted out to him.

"Because it's too humiliating, Father. I told everyone they were wrong with what they were saying about you and Fraulein Maria, but they were right, and they will find out, and then everyone with think I'm a liar, or stupid, or…." the dam burst, and hot angry tears streamed down the thirteen year old's face. "It isn't fair!" She threw herself face down on the bed, sobbing.

Georg's heart broke for his daughter. This was the exact thing he and Maria had tried to protect against, and yet . . .

He had the sudden urge to use the name she'd called herself as a toddler. "Isa? Come here, sweetheart." He sat on the edge of the bed and patted Louisa's shoulder. Once her breathing evened out, Georg encouraged her to sit up beside him. He hugged her to him, and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sorry this will be so rough on you. . . I'm sorry that the things the children at school made up turned out to be true. But as I said last night, that is not a reason to come and have the outburst you did. Hate is a very strong word…"

"Papa, I didn't mean it!" she cried. "I truly didn't, I just ... I just…" she left her thoughts hanging.

"I know, darling. And Maria knows, as well. But you still need to apologize. Now, get dressed, hmm?" Hearing her sniffles, he reached in his pocket and handed her his handkerchief. She took it, nodding her assent.

By the time Georg had gone down to get Maria's breakfast tray and bring it up to her, Liesl had been in to visit Maria and apologize for the night before. She quickly said goodbye to both Maria and her father, and dashed out of the room to gather her siblings for the walk to school.

As Georg was pouring Maria her tea, Louisa appeared in the doorway, looking uncomfortable and unsure of herself. Maria simply held her arms open to the girl. Louisa ran straight to her, allowing her governess to embrace her, as the teen hugged her in return. They stayed that way for a few long minutes, until Liesl called up that the rest of the children were leaving for school.

XxXxXx

The next several days Maria spent in bed as the doctor had ordered. With the wedding so close, however, everyone was very busy and there was no one to keep her company until Gretl would come home in the early afternoon. The little girl would join Maria on the bed, piles of story books with her, until her siblings arrived home much later.

After the third day of strictly following the doctor's orders, Maria had tired of reading aloud to Gretl and Marta, of reading silently to herself, of knitting, of looking out the window across the room. She had always been active and she was certain that being cooped up was going to raise her blood pressure more than moving would. The children had all gone off to bed, and Georg had yet to appear to wish her good night. Her muscles were sore from staying in bed, so she decided that a bubble bath was what she needed.

On her allowable trips to the washroom, Maria had noticed with great interest the enormous bathtub contained within. It was deeper and wider than any tub she'd ever seen before, and she could hardly wait as she sat on the wide, rolled edge and watched the taps fill it with steaming water, the rose scented soap she'd added turning to frothy, fragrant white foam as the water churned it around.

She slipped her naked form into the water, the aches and pains from the fall and then the enforced rest loosening and leaving her body. The scent of the bubbles filled the room. Maria leaned back, a small towel behind her head, and drifted into a semi-dream state.

Georg was in his study, finishing up some paperwork, when he heard the clock chime ten times. He hadn't realized the hour, and he was late going up to sit with Maria. He felt terrible that she had two more days to stay in bed. She had always been so physically active, even when standing still she seemed to almost vibrate with energy, and being on strict bedrest was a cruel penalty. He put away the work he'd been doing, turned off the light on the desk, and made his way up to his room. As had become his routine, he knocked but didn't wait for a reply before opening the door.

Upon entering and seeing the bed empty, his heart jumped up into his throat. Just a moment later, he noticed the light on, and the sound of quiet humming coming from the washroom.

He walked over and stood in the doorway, not wishing to disturb his love. Her eyes closed, her hands moving the water back and forth creating tiny ripples under the bubbles, humming a little tune he couldn't readily identify. For the first time, he noticed how her face had changed with the pregnancy-not simply the so-called 'glow', which Maria had always exuded, but a bit more angular, more womanly. She was simply more beautiful than ever.

Maria opened her eyes, having the odd feeling of someone watching her. Her gaze landed on Georg, and she gave him a small, contented smile. They held eye contact as Georg removed his jacket and tie, tossing them on a nearby chair, unbuttoned the top buttons of his shirt, and rolled up his sleeves.

He knelt next to the tub. taking a cloth from the edge and dipping it in the still-warm water. Maria sat up and leaned slightly forward, to allow Georg to rub the cloth across her shoulders. Slowly and silently, he used the flannel to gently massage her, first her back, then down each arm ending with a kiss on the inside of each wrist. Grabbing a towel from the rack, he stood, then held out a hand for Maria to use for balance as she rose from the water. He held the towel in front of her so that she could wrap it around herself, then knelt again and used a second towel to dry her legs for her.

"Come back to bed," he said, his voice rough with desire. Georg took her hand and led her back into the larger room. He left her briefly, checking the hallway before closing, and this time locking, the bedroom door. Maria had gotten a clean nightgown from the bureau where Frau Schmidt had placed her things, but Georg took it from her and set it on the foot of the bed. "Not yet."

Maria looked at him quizzically, and the storminess in his blue eyes answered the question she hadn't yet spoken. She sat on the edge of the bed, still wrapped in the soft, white towel, curious to see what he was going to do next. With some amusement, she watched as he fluffed the pillows and urged her to lay back on them, kicked off his shoes, and climbed up beside her.

Georg grabbed a lotion bottle from the bedside table, warmed a dollop of the lavender scented silky cream between his hands. and began to massage her, beginning with her feet, moving slowly up her legs. Maria's soft moans and sighs as he worked his way to her inner thighs, her voice taking on a deeper, huskier sound and he knew immediately the effect he was having on her. Finally he reached the sweet warmth between her legs, tenderly brushing his fingers against her entrance.

He was surprised when Maria grabbed his hand, pushing him inside; with her other hand pulling him by his shirt collar and joining his mouth with hers in a kiss so intense it took his breath away for a change. When she finally spoke, it was music to his ears.

"Make love to me, please, Georg," she sighed, her voice breaking with passion. "I can't wait any more."

They practically fought over removing her towel and his clothes, hands reaching for buttons and belt buckles getting tangled, quiet laughter mixing with the sound of their ardor. Once undressed, Georg lay in front of Maria, both on their sides, legs entwining as he slowly entered her. He moved lightly, grinding against and within her until they melted together in love's ultimate joy.


	13. Chapter 13

**Three months later:**

Georg sat in a large upholstered chair in an alcove just off the main sleeping area of the master suite, waiting anxiously. He still wasn't quite used to the richly flowered chintz that had replaced the dark blue fabric, but right now as he stared at the pattern he found it comforting. It had been changed when the room had been redecorated to Maria's taste, while they had been on their honeymoon. A soft moan from the bedroom drew his attention, and he checked his wristwatch. Dr. Krauss should have been here by now.

 _Early on the day before the wedding, Dr. Krauss was out to the villa, and gave Maria a clean bill of health for the wedding and the honeymoon trip Georg had planned, his only caveat being that she rest frequently and stay hydrated._

 _The moment the doctor followed Frau Schmidt out of the room, Maria got out of bed and headed straight for the closet._

" _Uh, Fraulein? What do you think you're doing?" Georg leaned against the bedpost, his arms crossed in front of him._

 _Maria peeked out at him from behind the closet door. "Why, getting dressed, of course! There's a million things to do today. I've fallen so far behind in getting ready…" The rest of her sentence was lost to Georg as she pulled her dress over her head. She came back out of the closet still buttoning her bodice._

 _Georg kissed her sweetly. "That's what the staff is for, darling. I thought perhaps we could go over the itinerary for our honeymoon. Then have a romantic, private lunch together." He could see he had her full attention, and he smiled and kissed her again. "Of course, you'll need to rest after that. Then, perhaps spend the afternoon with the children. A nice, quiet family dinner," they shared a laugh at 'quiet'. He kissed her again, taking her in his arms, knowing he'd changed her mind when he felt her arms go around his neck, her fingers softly dancing into his hair._

" _Mmm, I must say that does sound wonderful," she admitted. "As long as I don't have to stay in bed."_

" _I promise, you won't have to stay in bed. Not until we are on our honeymoon." That was a promise he'd kept, happily._

"Harrumph. Excuse me, sir, Dr. Krauss has arrived," Franz announced. Georg left his memories, as he rose from his chair to greet the physician.

"Thank you for coming, Bertram," he said, shaking his hand. "I'm sorry about the ungodly hour."

The doctor smiled warmly. "Babies are on their own timetable, you should know that by now. Besides, I delivered the other seven, how could I stay away?"

The two men shared a laugh as they walked into the bedroom. Dr. Krauss placed his medical bag on a stool near the foot of the bed before heading to the washroom. The only other person in the room was Frau Schmidt, and she nodded at the Captain before stepping out.

Georg sat on the edge of the bed. "How are you, darling?" he asked his wife, before kissing her cheek. Maria's eyes were clouded with pain, but she reassured him she was fine.

"Frau Schmidt says it shouldn't be too much longer," she said, grimacing as a labor pain wracked her body.

The housekeeper reentered the room with a pile of linens. She glanced at the Captain, nodding in acknowledgement, replied, "Frau Schmidt also says this room is no place for a husband to be right now."

Before standing to leave, Georg kissed Maria's hand, then waited while she squeezed his, hard, through another contraction. "I'll just be in the next room, darling, if you need me, all right?" Maria nodded, and Frau Schmidt shooed him away as the doctor began to check Maria's progress.

He went to the window and looked out, before realizing it was the deepest part of night, and he could see nothing. Pacing the room, he noticed the brightly colored Hermes scarf he'd bought for Maria in Paris, tossed on the top of her bureau.

 _They'd spent four weeks in Paris. Georg had thought of keeping her there for six, but neither of them wanted to miss Christmas with the children. But those glorious weeks alone in the City of Light had done wonders for both of them. Long, languid mornings were spent enjoying each other before having breakfast in bed. Sightseeing, visiting a museum, or buying presents for the children took up their afternoons. Georg would take Maria back to the hotel after their outings, massaging her back or her feet and making sure she got enough rest. Dinner and concerts filled most of their evenings, until once again they would find themselves in bed, making love until the wee hours._

He listened, helplessly, as the soft moans from his wife's throat intensified into grunts and shouts. Despite having seven children already, he'd never been there when the children were born. He'd either been back out to sea, or for the births of Gretl and Marta, tending to the older children. Pacing again, he worried his wedding ring, slowly twisting it around his finger with every sound that reached his ears.

 _The wedding itself had been almost perfect, the one glitch being when Louisa refused to walk up the aisle. Brigitta, not wanting to walk alone behind Gretl and Marta, opted to join Louisa and her brothers sitting in the chancel. Maria looked incredibly beautiful, and the gown she'd made disguised her pregnancy as much as possible. Holding the huge bouquet of flowers helped as well. In the photographs the baby was completely hidden, and even in person, most people wouldn't have been the wiser._

Georg sat in the chair again and picked up a book on the table beside him. He flipped through it, his eyes not focusing nor his mind caring at all about the printing on the pages. Each time Maria made a sound, his heart ached. If only he could share in her pain, or better, take it away entirely, he could rest. He tossed the book back on the table, it bounced off and landed on the floor, and a

folded paper fluttered out. Picking it up and unfolding it, he smiled when he saw the written words.

 _The list was growing longer every day. Maria would make cross outs, then new additions. Georg would cross out Maria's additions, then add more suggestions of his own. There wasn't a single item on the list that both of them could tolerate. This routine continued for weeks, with neither of them willing to compromise._

 _She stood at the window, looking out over the lake. He came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close._

" _You know, this child will grow up simply known as Baby von Trapp if we don't decide on a name very soon."_

 _They had finally made selections that were agreeable to both. Georg had laughed when Maria insisted they agree on a girl's name. "But I know it's boy," he'd insisted. "Johannes is a wonderful, strong name."_

" _But it isn't wonderful for a girl, darling." He'd been so certain he'd given in to her favored choice, Rosmarie, though he didn't much care for it. They could battle it out again next time._

Georg must have drifted off into sleep, only to be awakened by noises now coming from the bedroom. Maria's pain was obvious and he found it nearly unbearable. In any other circumstance, he'd run in there and battle away whatever was attacking his wife. With one long, last almost unearthly yelp, followed by a slap and a mewling sound, it was done.

After she arrived home from school later that day, Gretl tiptoed carefully across the plush rug covering the bedroom floor. Her eyes were fixed on the bundled, yellow knitted blanket Maria held in her arms.

"Come here, sweetheart, and meet your baby sister," she whispered to the little girl, who suddenly seemed so big, and so grown up.

Georg lifted his youngest daughter up onto the bed beside her mother, and Maria moved the blanket away from the baby's face, so the six year old could get a better look.

"Oh, Mother, she is so tiny! She is even smaller than my doll!"

"Yes, but soon Rosmarie will grow big and strong like you."

 **The End**

 **A/N:** Thank you all for following the journey with Maria and Georg. As I stated in the beginning, this is simply my take on a 'what if' of the discrepancy of Rosmarie's birthdate on historical documents. I hope you enjoyed this, and please leave a review!


End file.
